The New Robin Hood
by hackaidersniper122
Summary: Red X decides to become the new Robin Hood... The Final Chapter.
1. Prologue

Hello 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line.

Hello.

My name is David.

David Dick.

Yes. It's really David **_Dick_** and a lot of the women I've met say that I am either A) All-dick no-brain or B) a dick. Usually it's the latter but a lot of times it's the first one.

Ok so it's never the first one, it's always the second one, but that's because I always steal something from them. It's nothing personal I just like what they have and I can't control my fingers.

Anyway, my name is David **_Dick_**.

I also go by the name Red X, but that's just my job.

I think it's time to tell you of my past.

At the tender age of 3 months I was left at the doorstep of the Dick family. I was then adopted by them and my name became David **_Dick_**.

I had a rather good life from then until the age of ten when my adopted parents were brutally murdered. And I mean **brutally. **From what I heard the largest piece of them was a finger. After I got home and saw what had happened to them I ran, ran, and ran away.

I lived on the streets and was forced to beg for my life. I eventually learned that no one's kindness was enough for me to live on.

So I became a thief.

At first I was caught. But usually they let me go since I was stealing only enough to live on. Eventually, however, I stole more and more and was caught less and less.

By age thirteen I was stealing jewels and selling them to pawn shops. This was tricky since I could never visit the same pawn shop twice (the many excuses themselves could make a story).

At age 18 I found out about something that I could become known for. Something that could help me live for the rest of my life.

It was my greatest theft of all time. A theft that would go down in history (well my history).

I stole something right from under the noses of 5 superheroes. Not 1, not 2, but 5 superheroes and I didn't get caught.

I stole a suit. The suit that made me Red X.

I made a couple of thefts with the suit but I needed to get more fuel for it.

And that was where I made myself known. Now I'm not going to bore you with the story but I will tell you that I played the hero.

And I had to steal the X belt again, now that was a pain in the ass.

So here I was 6 months later. Sitting in my apartment I thought back to that day. I realized that I liked the rush I got from doing good.

But I liked being a thief.

Now how can I do both? Well that's an easy question just be a vigilante.

But that is just too cliché.

Guy gets powers. Guy becomes superhero/vigilante.

So how can I do both good and bad?

And the answer hit me in the form of a commercial.

I'm not going to bore you with the commercial I'll just give you a run down of what it said.

"Watch Robin Hood at 5 pm on Saturday"

The more I thought about it the more I liked the idea.

I was going to become the modern day Robin Hood.

In case you're wondering David Dick is actually a real life person. He was a classmate of mine in elementary school.

Please Review.


	2. Meetings

Meetings 

Review responses:

**Robin#1fan:** Ummm…you're welcome... And I believe this answers your question of whether or not this story is a one-shot or not.

Red X jumped across the roof tops of Jump city looking for one certain building.

He decided that before he started playing Robin Hood that he would steal some special supplies.

A large supply of xynothium.

He found the building he was looking for. It was a tad big for his tastes, but it was just a building.

A building owned by the infamous Lexcorp.

He planned on A) stealing some xynothium then B) steal some money (of which he was going to distribute to some particularly needy families starting with him)

"I'm still out for myself I'm just helping others on the way" he said to himself before scaling the building.

He finally reached the top of the building. In all honesty, he was scared, he was scared of heights.

He entered the building through a ventilation system and made his way to the vaults.

When he was at the right floor (The 55th floor) he hopped out of the shaft. Now he didn't notice but the floors there were equipped with a new device.

A device that detected vibrations and analyzed them. And when there were vibrations similar to footprints then it immediately sent guards to that floor.

This particular guard was in his mid-seventies and was shocked when what he thought was a simple malfunction in the system brought him face-to-face with….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IIIIIIIITTTTTSSSSSS RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEDDDDDD XXXXXXXXXX"

"What the f-……..um hello." Red X said when he turned around to find an old man pointing a gun at him.

Within seconds that single old man was joined by an army of guards.

Within half that time Red X had kicked all their asses and was standing in the safe. He quickly loaded as much xynothium into his belt as possible and grabbed a small container of it.

He at the roof when he heard the one voice that he never wanted to hear ever.

"Stop right there!"

Red X sighed. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with Bat's bitch and his crew but….

"Howdy…. You wouldn't mind letting me run off with this would you?" Red x asked rather kindly.

They all silently shook their heads.

"Well I guess I'm just gonna have to kick your asses to keep it." He put the container on the ground and got ready for a fight.

Robin was the first to attack. He ran at him with a kick to the face. Red X simply grabbed his leg and threw him into Cyborg.

X quickly ducked in time to dodge a couple of starbolts.

Before he was able to recover, however, a green ram met his side with the gift of pain.

"AGH" he said landing on the ground holding his side for a little over a second.

"Please give up and go with us to jail, we do not wish to harm you further." Starfire pleaded with him.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He said throwing an x shaped dagger at her.

He had to quickly dodge again because someone (Raven) used telekinesis on it to make it go back at him.

He fell over from landing wrong and found himself in a familiar position. He quickly jumped and landed on a certain _green _ram's back.

"Never try the something twice on me." X said before jumping and shooting Beastboy in the back with a x that changed into a sticky paste like substance.

He grabbed the container and jumped off the building. He heard someone gasp right before he pushed the little, red, x shaped button on his belt.

He teleported right into his bed. Or, more correctly, above it. He landed face first into it with a container of one of the most destructive elements of all time.

Who says the life of a thief isn't boring?

He sighed and stayed on the bed for a few minutes before finally getting up and moving to his computer.

He had work to do and, god as his witness, he was going to do it.

The next day

David Dick (Red X) looked at himself in the mirror. He was Robin's size (otherwise he couldn't fit in the suit) and had short brown hair. He had calm green eyes and a somewhat tan complexion. He had a scar just below his eye that curved just slightly around the bottom of it. He wore jeans and a loose, button up, blue shirt.

He had white tennis shoes that were discolored from walking through dirt.

He left his home to go to his day job. He designed security systems.

It was quite ironic actually, a thief designing security systems. But, when you think about it, that was the best job for him. He knew what thieves looked for when they went on a heist.

In any case, today felt like it was going to be a long day.

Titans Tower

All was peaceful at Titans Tower. That is how Raven liked it. Unfortunately this peace was only temporary because…

"Dude! I'm not eating your disgusting bacon!"

This was usually followed by….

"No, your tofu bacon is disgusting!"

It was the argument that occurred every morning. It was the argument that broke the peace every morning.

Raven zoned out of the argument like everyone else did.

The thing that kicked her out of her thoughts this time, however, was not their argument. It was much more important. It was the alarm.

She immediately jumped to attention.

Robin ran to the computer and began typing furiously.

"It's Dr.Light. He's robbing a bank downtown."

It took them roughly 20 minutes to get there, 5 to beat up Dr.Light, and another 5 for the cops to pick him up.

That was when Beastboy decided to say "Dudes, is anyone else hungry?"

As if on cue everyone heard a load rumble from Beastboy's stomach.

"I guess we can get some pizza." Robin said scratching the back of his head.

The Giant Pizza shaped Pizza place downtown.

David was eating at his regular pizza place. The people here knew him well. He not only came there every day around noon, but he also designed and installed their security system for free. That had earned him free pizza for the rest of the year so he was content. Of course, with all the money he had he could have just as easily bought the pizza place, but he didn't want anyone to know that he was about as rich as some organization executives.

What set today apart from every other day was that today the Titans decided to drop in on his lunch.

"Dude, someone is sitting at our usual seat" Beastboy said.

David looked up from the laptop he was working on and blinked. "Would you like to join me?"

"Um…. Sure." Robin said sitting down.

There was a long silence. "Who are you?" Raven finally asked.

"Ah yes. I'm sorry my name is David. David Dick."

This resulted in a long series of giggles from Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Dude, High School must have sucked for you." Beastboy said.

"Never went to high school." David replied with an unperceivable smile.

This brought up another few seconds of silence before…

"Why didn't you go to high school?" Robin finally asked.

"Didn't have a home. Although in retrospect, it was probably a good thing I never went other wise I wouldn't have the skills to do what I do now."

"Which is?"

"Security consultant"

"Wouldn't going to high school give you the skills to do that job?"

"No because otherwise I would not have become a thief and wouldn't know what thieves are really looking for in heists. That is what gives me the skills to be a Security Consultant. Like they always say know your enemy. But I suppose it's even better when you have been your enemy."

Robin thought about it for a second then a thought hit him. "I'm curious, were you ever caught?"

David smiled "Yes. I was caught several times but the people I stole from never filed charges eventually I didn't need to steal anymore and I just lived like a regular person."

"Umm dude… You do realize you're talking to superheroes right?" Beastboy said butting in.

"Yep." He looked at his watch. "If you don't mind I have a meeting with Wayne corp. apparently the return of Red X must have prompted them to hire people such as me. I hope we can speak again sometime soon." David said dropping his card on the table before taking leave. David had the feeling that he would be contacted sometime soon.

So how did you like it? Good? Bad? What? Please review so that I know.


	3. The First Act

Review responses:

**The Hidden Girl: **That is odd. I'm glad you liked my description of Red X without the mask though.

**Green Gallant: **Actually I was intending on having Jason Todd in this fic. Also Batman and a couple other heroes will be making appearances.

Thanks for Reviewing!

**The First Act**

_A ten-year-old David Dick walked up the sidewalk to his home. He opened the door and yelled "Mom Dad I'm HO-"He stopped mid sentence when he saw what he was talking to. There was..._

X-X-X-X-X-X

David woke up screaming. He quickly silenced himself and touched his face to make sure that this was real.

He got up and walked out of his bed room to his kitchen.

"It's time to plan my next heist"he said to himself bitterly.

He walked to his computer and proceeded to open the internet explorer. He had once heard a rumor about…

He shortly found what he was looking for.

A local company that ran countless homeless shelters and soup kitchens in the city often got very big donations.

Sound innocent doesn't it?

Well rumor had it that they took some of the money and put it to what the donation was originally intended for but the rest all went to the corrupt boss. Rumor also had it that this boss had an obsessive compulsive disorder which caused him to keep record of every dollar that ever went into the company.

It may have been the record he was after but if his money somehow disappeared then…

David smiled a mischievous smile.

X-X-X-X-X

Robin sat at the computer in his room typing furiously when he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open!" he yelled.

Starfire opened the door and looked around before asking "Robin, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing a little research."

"On what?"

"David Dick. There apparently is no criminal report on him, that said, I did find something interesting."

Now since Starfire had left the door open, the words echoed into the hall, which in turn amplified it, which in turn sent it out and into the very hall that Cyborg was walking down. Now Cyborg, having heard this, ran at speeds that he had not ran at before and got there just in time to ask: "What didja find!"

Robin and Starfire who thought that this was a private conversation physically jumped in surprise.

"Where did you come from!" Robin asked once his breathing went back to normal.

"The hall. Now tell me what did you find?" Cyborg said quite quickly.

"I found out why David Dick never had a home."

"Which is? Come on man don't leave me in suspense"

"He was adopted."

Cyborg grin stayed for a second before it faded and he asked "how does that have to do with it?"

Starfire, who was confused as well, asked "Yes, what does this 'adopted' have to do with the it?"

"Those adoptive parents were…" he paused for a second, thinking of how he would say this "brutally murdered. The neighbor called the cops once they heard David scream. When the cops had gotten there they found that he had fled and they found the bodies, or rather, parts of them."

Cyborg and Starfire were too stunned to say anything.

Cyborg finally said "Oh my god…….. Did they catch the killer?"

Robin nodded "They found him in the bathroom. He was laughing and talking to himself about how he killed them. His name was Jonathon Stacy."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Red X walked calmly through the halls of the 'charity' company building. He soon found what he was looking for.

A small personal safe that was in the boss's room.

The safe held several things: a large wad of cash Cha ching, car keys, and the records he was looking for.

The safe also held one thing that Red X didn't notice: a special silent alarm. When X opened the safe without both the key and the code (Red X only picked the lock) a special magnetic tripwire set off the silent alarm.

And Red X didn't even know.

When Red X left the office building via roof, he jumped from building top to building top.

About a block away he heard the oh so annoying voice of Robin.

"So you're robbing charities now huh X. That's a new low for you."

Red X sighed and prepared for a fight. "Come on Robin. I may be low but at least I'm not the one in the green tights and gay cape."

Robin's face went red with rage and X knew he struck a chord.

"Titans Go!" He yelled.

Starfire began the assault by shooting starbolts at X while Raven used her powers on a nearby crate. The crate flew right at Red X, but right before it would have made contact he blasted it with an X bomb engulfing him and the shards of the crate in smoke.

Starfire flew down by Robin. "Is it over?"

As if to answer that question two X's shot out of the smoke: One of them wrapped around Raven's mouth, the other wrapped around Starfire and Robin thus trapping them together.

X jumped out of the smoke and landed about three feat away from Robin and Starfire. "I'm curious. Are you two going out yet or is Robin still recovering from his break up with Batman?"

Beastboy broke out in laughter though he was quickly silenced with a look from Robin.

X jumped up to dodge a punch from a sneaking Cyborg. He flipped over him and landed on his back. There he planted an EMP X thus forcing Cyborg to shut down.

X then back flipped and landed behind Beastboy. Beastboy turned around and stumbled backwards in surprise. Once he was back far enough X shot him with an X. Now this was not any ordinary X. This X was made especially for Beastboy. It turned into a sticky goop that disallowed him the luxury of movement.

He stood back and admired his work for a second. Then he took out a camera and took a picture before teleporting another three blocks away.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Keith Andes was getting ready for bed. He was a Reporter and he had a reputation for never stretching the truth.

When he entered the room and got near the bed a voice startled him.

"I have something for you Keith."

Keith turned around and saw the infamous Red X standing in front of the door.

"I have some dirt on a local Charity organization redirecting funds to the company's top man. Interested?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter that I have typed. Please review.


	4. The Daily Life

Review Reply:

**Dante Almassy: **Sure you can call me snipe. Actually I have completely forgotten what the original person looked like I just made that description off the top of my head.

**Robins#1fan: **I thought I would have trouble getting his personality but apparently I'm doing a good job with it.

Thanks for Reviewing!

**The Daily Life**

David sat at his computer desk thinking.

He already knew what his next heist was going to be but he was pondering how he got caught.

He looked at the clock on his computer.

10:00 AM

He'd been sitting there all night.

No wonder his ass was sore.

He got up and stretched.

He heard a load _crack _from his back. It was quickly accompanied by pain.

He knew he had a broken rip from the shrapnel that was caused from blowing up that crate.

That was when the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello. It's me Robin. I'm calling to ask you if you could come over to the Tower to help us try to figure out how Red X broke in again."

"Um… Sure what time?"

"Sometime around noon?"

'_Shit I gotta meeting with the HIVE at that time.' _David thought. However what came out of his mouth was "Sorry dude I got an appointment around that time. How about 3 o'clock?"

"Okay but I have to warn you, you may be meeting some members of the Justice League around that time."

David's face paled. If it was the Martian then he was in serious trouble. That son of a bitch could read minds!

"I'll take my chances but if it's Batman or the Martian Manhunter than I'm running for my life."

"Why are you scared of them?"

"Hell yes! They scare the living shit out of me! Look I got to get going. People to see, security advice and systems to overprice. You get the point." He said before hanging up. He had the feeling today was going to be a long day.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

When Robin got off the phone he couldn't help but snicker. This David Dick had a sense of humor.

It really was the truth when Robin had said that some of the Justice League was going to be stopping by.

But the fact was that he actually knew which ones were coming. It was (from what he'd been told) Superman and Wonder Woman.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Dick drove his Honda Civic down to the more shady side of the city. The car itself was well over ten years old and had enough rust to prove it.

In all honesty, he had a better car; he just didn't want any _thieves _to get a hold of it.

He walked up the short steps to the Hive's front door and then flipped the car alarm on.

_Beep Beep!_

He turned around and was about to knock on the door when Jinx opened it suddenly, pulled him in, and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong with you? Is it that time of the month?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"NO! Um… I'm just not in a particularly good mood." She said. Lucky for her, her makeup hid her blush. "I'm curious have you turned vigilante?"

"Vigilante is such a bad word. I prefer Thief of Justice but that's just me." David said shrugging. "Now where did you get the idea that I turned vigilante?"

'_The news_' his conscience told him.

"Kyd Wykkyd." He breathed. "What's up?"

'_Nothing much. Robbed a few banks a while back. We used some of your tricks and because of it we weren't caught.'_

"That's good." David turned to Jinx "Do you know where Gizmo is? I have a meeting with the Titans later. I may be able to get some quick cash for figuring out how Red X broke in." he said with a wink.

She smiled and pointed down the hall.

Alrighty folks. I am willing to bet that you're curious as to why they know the true Identity of Red X. You see a while back when David needed to get into the tower he made a deal with them. In exchange for tips on how to get around the security systems he had built they would provide a distraction so he could sneak into the tower. Not only that but in exchange for their promises that they would never tell of who Red X was, he had their house built.

Contrary to popular belief there was honor among thieves (and thieves included supervillians of every kind with the exception of the nutcases like the Joker and Slade) there was actually a sort of workers union for them.

"So Gizmo do you have that belt I asked you to make?"

"Yeah it's on the counter. Do you have my money?" the little shrimp asked.

"Right here kid." David said throwing a wad of cash at Gizmo.

David had (a while back) commissioned Gizmo to make a replacement belt in case Robin ever stole the Red X belt again.

On his way out Jinx stopped him. "Hey are you going to see Blackfire any time soon?"

"I may, why?"

"Just give her this and don't ask questions" Jinx said handing him a package.

"Alright, I'll give it to her. Wish me luck. I just hope Robin decides not to hit on me."

'_Actually I'm willing to bet he's straight._' Kyd Wykkyd 'told' him.

"How much are you willing to bet?"

'_Twenty bucks_'

"Deal" David said shaking Kyd's hand.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hello. Tonight on channel 9 news. A local Charity organization has been redirecting donations to its director." The anchorman Keith Andes said. "Last night the infamous Red X broke into the organization and stole records that show that the company's funds were indeed redirected. He then delivered a copy to me and the original to the police. The records show that well over 77 of the funds were being redirected. But this heist is making people question whether or not he is the evil thief that everyone suspects him to be. More on that story later but before that we go to weather-"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

David drove across the bridge the Titans had built after Cyborg made his car. He could clearly see the Jet that the JL used on the top of the tower that means that they were indeed there.

He swore under his breath.

When he reached the Tower he got out of the car and took his laptop out of the car. It was in a carrying case so he didn't have to worry about it falling and breaking.

When he reached the freakishly large double door entrance he rang the doorbell.

It was Robin who finally opened the door after ten minutes of waiting.

"Took ya long enough." David said with a smile.

"I could have made you wait longer."

"I suppose that is true. But after fifteen minutes of waiting I immediately leave. Company policy, no exceptions."

Robin smirked and let him.

Once they got inside the elevator Robin gave him one of the greatest warnings of all time (technically it was two warnings) "As soon as we step out of the elevator Starfire is going to try to hug you, try to avoid her hug at all costs, also don't piss off Raven"

David simply nodded.

When the door opened, sure to his word, Starfire exclaimed "Friend! It is joyous to see you again!" while she tried to hug him.

David quickly ducked and moved under her left arm to avoid the Tamaranian death grip (a.k.a. Hug).

"I'm sorry; I just don't want to be killed by a hug. It seems like a bad way to go out." David said to Starfire.

"If that's not how you want to die then how do you want to die?" Raven asked slightly curious.

"Either A) I get killed by a babe or B) I get the chance to say 'There's too many of them!' without sounding like a retard." David said smiling. "Anywho, let's figure out how Red X got into this tower, because I'm charging you by the hour."

"You're charging us! Dude we protect you!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Wrong the police do. If there weren't people like you around I could charge more for my services. Also because of people like you, thieves and villains need to adapt to get stronger, so thus you are the main source of super villains. So thus it's your fault people like you are needed. Just be glad I'm giving you a discount." David gave that entire speech in less then 6 seconds.

"Um...ok… so…" Beastboy said slightly confused as to what to say. Someone cleared their throat from behind him. "Oh yeah, meet Superman and Wonder woman" he said pointing at the pair of people behind him '_Dump him on them_' he secretly thought.

"Hello nice to meet you." The Man of Steel said to David as he shook his hand.

Now on David's part, he felt like his hand was being crushed, but he choose not to say anything.

"Likewise." David said in a calm voice. Even though he sounded calm, he was jumpy as hell. Here he was a thief, in the midst of five teenage superheroes and two **_worldwide_** superheroes that could probably kill Slade with but a look. If that wasn't bad enough he didn't have his suit with him thus making him feel even more nervous.

"Nice to meet you" Wonder Woman said shaking his hand as well.

"I'm feeling very nervous right about now" David said after letting go of her hand.

"Why? Is it because you're meeting with such a babe right now?" Cyborg said with a smile and a narrowing eye.

"No it's not that, I've been meeting, dating, and sleeping with prettier girls since I hit puberty. I'm just nervous because I'm surrounded by people who could probably kill my with a glare. Now normally I don't charge extra for that but if I don't leave these two's presence soon I may make an exception."


	5. Preparation

Review Replies:

**Dante Almassy: **I intend to.

**Preparation **

When David, Cyborg, and Robin left the main room Superman said to Wonder Woman "Well, isn't he blunt."

"I suppose he is, but he also strikes me as an extremely stereotypical male."

"How is that?" Superman asked with a smirk. He already knew the answer but he wanted to make sure he was right.

"He's greedy, rude, and thinks of nothing but sex."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Alright let's see, first I need a basic rundown of the Tower's structure, then, I need a basic idea of the defenses." David said to Cyborg.

After a long rundown of the defense mechanisms and the structure of the Tower (which I will not discuss because I do not know).

"Wait a minute… I remember once Slade made something that made the Tower sink." David said striking a thoughtful look. He wasn't telling them how he got in the first time, but rather the second time.

"Yeah the Tower had a bunch of tunnels that were connected to a cave right under the Tow…. Well I guess that's one way to get through security." Cyborg said giving a shrug.

"I guess my work is done here." David said turning to leave. He was only half-surprised when he saw that Robin was following him.

Once they were in the elevator David asked "Why are you coming with me? I can find the exit myself."

"I want to ask you for some advice." He said. He sounded quite nervous.

'_Twenty bucks here I come_' David thought but instead he asked "about what?"

"I want to ask this girl out… and I don't know what to say."

"Wait, you're straight? Um… never mind that…. I suggest that you just ask her but don't think very much about it other wise you'll back out and look like a total fool." David said. '_Oh yay. I just lost twenty bucks. That fucker knows everything. This is the eighth bet I've lost to him. Mental note: ask him who's going to win the next super bowl'_

"Um thanks, I just have two more questions for you. 1) You didn't seem that mad when you talked about us superheroes back there, why? And 2) are you really going to charge us?"

"For the first one: Because of you guys I focus less on locks and such and focus more on alarms for those large companies which is usually where supervillians attack. Those of us who didn't do things like that, well, their at the homeless shelters now because they focused on more expensive locks while I focused on better alarms. And yes I'm going to charge you for this. That'll be twenty bucks." Robin handed him twenty dollars from his own wallet which he kept in his belt. '_Mental note: steal that belt tonight_' "Thank you, pleaser doing business with you." David said before leaving the elevator and getting into his car.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

David figured that the two JL members were going to be hanging around for quite a while so he needed to make sure that he prepared. He figured Wonder Woman couldn't be that hard to beat. It was the 'Man of Steel' that was going to give him problems.

And he knew of only one way to beat him.

He needed a rock from an alien planet.

And for that he turned to the first alien he had ever met and the only he had ever screwed.

Blackfire.

David had slept with a lot of woman in his life, but Blackfire he had enjoyed perhaps the most. Now most people would say that he was a pervert. He could safely pin it on his upbringing which had brought him to meet a lot of sluts in his life.

David grabbed the package that Jinx wanted him to deliver and walked up the front steps.

He knocked on the door and waited soon he heard the voice of his ex-lover.

"Johnny if it's you again I am going to blast your balls… Hi David, why are you here?" she said.

"I have a package from Jinx and I was wondering if you had any kryptonite on you?" David said handing her the package.

"Thanks and I think I may have some. Question is, what are you willing to give me for it?" She asked giving him a somewhat innocent look.

"I'll take 5,000 bucks off the money you owe me. Now do I have to steal it from you, because I hear that I look freaking' creepy in that suit."

"Oh fine, you know you were a lot more fun when you were younger." Blackfire said running her finger over the scar under his eye.

"Thank you, you know, you're not usually this easy to persuade. What's up?"

"I'm just slightly tired I've been at three raves in the past night."

"Whatever. Are you going to give me the rocks or what?" David said growing impatient.

"I'll be right back." She said turning around. "Here. What are you going to do with it anyway?" she asked handing the green glowing rock to him.

He took it and smiled. "I'm going to go thieving."


	6. Angel among Thieves

Review Replies:

**robins#1fan: **Actually that 'narrows it down to more than half of the males I know' comment probably has me included, after all David's personality is based on mine.

**Meiriona: **shrugs I figured they would make good friends.

**Dante Almassy: **Actually it was David's scar not Blackfire's.

Angel among Thieves 

Red X was going to break into a place that he knew would get the Titan's attention.

He was going to break into City Hall.

The reason he was going to break into city hall was for two land deeds. Two forged land deeds.

The story went like this: a wealthy real estate company wanted the land that an orphanage sat on. It also wanted the land that a homeless shelter sat on. When the company asked the two places kindly for the land they obviously said no. The company then forged land deeds and bribed city officials to accept the takeover. The Mayor actively opposed the takeover but the company went around him.

Red X knew he couldn't' find any proof of the city official's corruptness, but he could find the land deeds and bring the media into it.

Red X was riding what he called the X-cycle. He personally thought '_if Robin can have one I can too.'_

He pulled into and alley and activated the cloaking device.

He then turned to look at city hall.

It was the third tallest in the city. The two taller towers were the Wayne Enterprises building and the Lexcorp building.

And X had to get to the top.

Now Red X isn't very afraid of heights but when you're high enough that if you fell you were going to have a heart attack before you landed and die from that rather then the landing, then you're going to be scared.

When X finally got to the top he literally kissed the roof (took off the mask and everything).

X walked over to an air duct that stuck out of the roof and climbed in.

Okay, technically he had broken into this building before (and without the suit) so he wasn't worried about being caught.

He was worried that they may have upgraded the security systems here.

He figured he was on the right floor so he dropped out of the ventilation shaft. He looked around and thought '_I hope I'm on the right floor_'.

He looked at the stairwell. Time to find out.

He walked to the door to the stairwell and tried to open it. Locked, he could fix that.

A couple of minutes later he was standing outside the stairwell door in the lobby of the right floor (which happened to be five floors down).

When Robin made the X suit he didn't equip anything to help with seeing trip wires. He used gas for that.

But Red X lived in the future so he had recently had Gizmo equip a special visor to do just that, see trip wires.

He used the slider on the side of his mask to slide the visor down.

Yep, there were tripwires, sweet Jesus; there were a lot of them.

They had what could simply be called a wall of trip wires. Red X now suspected that the vaults were on this floor as well. The hallway was regular sized, but the trip wires made a grid of tripwires that left squares roughly 1 inch by 1 inch big.

This was going to take a while.

About 1 _hour_ later he had all of the laser tripwires redirected. He calmly slipped through the gap he had made.

He ran through the hallways and eventually got to the place he wanted to be in: The office of Gary McDonnells.

Gary McDonnells was the man who allowed the forgery to go through the system and around the mayor. He was also the man who had the forged documents in his desk.

X quickly picked the lock and got the documents.

X now made his way out the same way he got in.

When he got to the roof he decided to try something new.

After climbing over the side of the building and using a grappling hook to make sure he didn't fall to his death, he lifted his arm to the sky. A single X shot out from his palm.

Red X slid down the side of the building. About half way down he saw what had become of the x he shot. It blew up and made a gigantic red X in the sky. The red x bathed the land below it in red light. Even though it was only going to be there for a couple of minutes it drew a lot of attention.

Particularly from Titans Tower and the Watchtower.

When X reached the bottom he pressed a switch on his belt which called his bike. He waited a couple of minutes and was pleased to see that his bike had reached him by then, because he was sure that the Titans were on their jolly way.

He quickly mounted the bike and drove off. About a block away he activated the cloaking feature on the bike and his belt.

He was home free.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The owner of the orphanage had just turned off the light in the children's room. She was a woman in her late forties with brown hair.

She was going to get a drink of water before she went to bed.

That was when she heard the voice of one of the greatest thieves in the city. "Hello Ms. Parker. I have something for you."

Ms. Parker was startled. She hadn't even heard him come in. "Wh-What do yo-you have for me?" she asked visibly shaken.

"These are forged land deeds that a local real estate company was trying to use to get this orphanage. Take these and bring them to the Media and try to get the police involved in it." Red X said handing over the documents. He then pressed the x on his belt and disappeared.

Ms. Parker was surprised by this. Maybe she was wrong about thieves. She didn't have long to ponder this because at that moment a 5-year-old girl walked into the kitchen.

"Ms. Parker, who were you speaking to?" the little girl asked.

The woman thought quickly. This little girl had no idea who Red X was and Ms. Parker didn't feel like describing who he was to the girl so she said the first thing that came to mind "It was an angel."

The little girls eyes widened in amazement "It was?"

"Yes, it was an angel among thieves."


	7. Ghost

**Meiriona:** That is the general idea

Disclaimer: I don't own the character Ghost. Also this is a remake of my original 7th chapter (I thought that I could do better)

**Ghost **

David was packing for a vacation. He was planning to go to Las Vegas.

And he was planning to get there via motorcycle. So, thus he had to pack lightly.

He was wearing the Red X suit under his clothes with the cape unattached and in a suit case along with the mask and gloves.

Well technically it wasn't a suit case it was more of a back pack.

Anyway, when he got all of his stuff packed up he put it all in the motorcycle.

This motorcycle is also known as the X-cycle. He had installed a second color scheme into the bike, so now it could be the X-cycle, an invisible bike, and a red and blue bike.

He loved his bike.

David was now outside the Jump city limits.

In all honesty he thought that riding a motorcycle is much better then driving a car.

After several hours of driving (and several rest stops) he could finally see Las Vegas.

I suppose it's time to come clean. David had two reasons for coming here. He first planned to gamble, see some shows, and other stuff. but his original intentions for coming here was so that he could rob some of the casinos. After all he was a thief.

He quickly found himself a hotel and began to walk out. When he was out of the lobby he was witness to a thief taking a purse from an old woman. The thief was almost right in front of him.

David couldn't help it. He stuck his foot out.

As planned the thief tripped and fell onto the ground. On his descent David grabbed the purse from him.

The woman finally got to them. David handed the old woman her purse which she replied "Thank you" she then turned and beat the thief with her cane "Asshole"

David then turned and continued on his way to the casino.

About five hours and gaining 500 dollars later, David was ready to steal.

This time, however, it was all about him. He planned on stealing money from a local casino, and he was going to keep every cent of it.

Red X stood atop the hotel. He could visibly see his target. It was kind of hard to miss.

It was a tall building that had green and red lights shining up onto it, you'd have to be blind not to see it.

He used a grappling hook to climb about half way, then another to get to the top.

From there, he climbed into the vents to get to the main room of the casino.

He then proceeded to rob them blind.

He had about half a bag full when he noticed something. A little red dot moved around over the desk he was working near.

It disappeared from sight. Instinctively X ducked, that was a good thing too, because a bullet was shot at the exact place he would have been.

X ran behind a slot machine as he heard several shots being fired.

Using the angle of the shots he figured that the shooter was just near one of the card tables.

He fired a smoke x and tried to fume him out.

He heard a cough.

'_He's there!_' X thought as he jumped from the safety of the slot machine to face down the shooter head on.

X flipped over the card table and tried to punch the shooter. The shooter dodged the shot and proceeded to fire a machine gun at Red X.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Elisa Cameron (aka Ghost) stood on a roof top overlooking a casino where shots had been fired. She had been listening to the police radio so she knew that the infamous Red X had been sited there.

She was a regular sized woman. She had tan skin and brown eyes. Her uniform consisted of skin tight, tan, clothing and a hood. She had a belt that had weapons and other goodies in it.

She looked over at the casino and jumped off the building. She did a flip in the air just for kicks and disappeared with a pop.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Red X used an x to cut the gun in half.

The Shooter rolled away and pulled out a syringe. He then proceeded to inject himself with it. His muscles bulged and got bigger.

"Oh, shit" Red X muttered.

The Shooter merely smiled.

"So why are you attacking me?" X asked.

"I was hired to kill you." The Shooter answered without missing a beet.

"Who hired you?"

"I'm not telling you."

X frowned. So they were going to have to do it the hard way…

The Shooter charged at X. He his fist to punch X but X slipped under him.

The Shooter quickly ducked the electric x that X sent at him. He quickly rounded on X and delivered a punch to X's stomach.

X literally flew back and into a slot machine. The slot machine proceeded to spit out little gold coins.

X got up. He felt pain. Ohh there was a lot of pain.

Now, a little while ago, during Red X's and the Shooter's discussion, neither of them heard the small pop that signaled that there was one more person in the room.

Ghost watched the fight intently. She was going to through both of them in jail.

Red X got up just in time for the Shooter to grab X by the neck. He then squeezed.

X formed a razor sharp x in his hand and slashed the Shooter's arm with it.

The Shooter howled in pain and backed up. That was when Ghost decided to strike.

She teleported in front of him and kicked him right in the face.

He fell back and landed with a thud.

Ghost turned to Red X "Hello there, who wouldn't happen to have been robbing this place a little while ago were you?"

X's head turned downward from her face "Nice rack"

Ghost blushed. That was uncalled for. "Hey, my face is up here"

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice, but to answer your question: yes I was. Why, do you intend on arresting me or something?"

"Actually yes, that's exactly what I am going to do."

"Wrong, that's what you're going to try to do and end up failing miserably" Red X said.

"I have a better idea" Ghost said "I'll kick your ass and drag you to jail."

"Is that a challenge?" Red X asked getting into a fighting stance.

"I believe it is." Ghost said suddenly disappearing and then reappearing in the air with a kick to X's face.

After the kick she teleported above him to dropkick him in the stomach while he was in the air.

X hit the ground with a thud.

Ghost smiled. '_That was easy_' she thought.

Unfortunately she had just jinxed herself.

X jumped up quickly and slashed at her with a razor-x.

She jumped out of the way and tried to kick him again, but X grabbed her leg and threw her across the room.

While this was taking place the Shooter was coming around. He looked up at the fight. He then jumped to his feet and charged at Ghost (who had not recovered from being thrown across the room).

He grabbed her by the neck and proceeded to squeeze.

X, who had seen him charge her, jumped at him. X landed on his back and shocked him again. Unfortunately he also shocked Ghost in the process but he wasn't caring to much about that.

X looked over at the Shooter. He would be waking soon. X shot an x that morphed into a giant sticky glue at him. It was the very same stuff he used on Beastboy.

X looked over at Ghost. He could just leave her here. But then again the cops might think that she was a thief, and he didn't particularly want an innocent person going to jail. That was just wrong.

He picked her up and teleported to the roof. There he shot up another firework-x and left her there. He then teleported back to his room in the hotel.

Ghost awoke about five minutes later. "Fuck!" she said to herself. That was the first thief she hadn't caught. She looked over the side of the building at the cops.

They had the gunman in custody.

And she had a thief to catch.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Meanwhile in Gotham city…

Two men were digging up a casket in a graveyard.

One of them hit a coffin in the dirt.

They then pulled the coffin out and onto a truck that they had driven here.

The headstone behind the hole said the following words:

**In Loving Memory**

**Jason Todd**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Author's Notes:

Please review.


	8. Encounters

**Robins#1fan: **That will be revealed in time.

**Dante Almassy:** Comments like that are going to be quite common in the next chapter.

**Encounters**

David was standing in the elevator of his apartment complex.

He decided to take leave of his vacation early, although he did manage to get a few thousand dollars out of the theft.

He checked his watch. '_4:56 I'll be on time'_ David thought as he stepped onto the right floor.

He quickly walked to his front door and unlocked it.

He then quickly walked to his couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV.

David got this whole Robin Hood idea from a commercial. So now he was going to repay that commercial by doing what it asked.

He settled down to watch Robin Hood for the next hour or so.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Elisa Cameron was getting ready to leave Vegas.

She had a thief to catch and she'll be damned if she didn't catch him.

She got the last of her stuff packed into a single suit case. Most girls she knew had several suitcases that they took on trips. She on the other hand, she only had one.

The last thing she grabbed was her hand gun which she slid in between her pants and her thigh. She normally wouldn't take it with her, but she used the excuse that she was going to a fire-arms convention on her friends, so she had to take it.

Elisa walked out of her apartment and down the hall.

In no time Elisa was in her dark green jeep.

She wore a black tank top, camouflage cargo pants, and black hiking boots.

She put on a pair of mirrored sunglasses and pulled out of the apartment complex's parking lot.

It took her several hours to get to Jump city.

It was 1 in the morning when she finally found a hotel room at a hotel called Sonata.

Elisa lay in the bed for a couple of minutes before she finally fell asleep. Tomorrow she was going to have a long day.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

David had work to go to.

He had to do a security check up at one of the many hotels in Jump City.

It was called the Sonata and David couldn't have hated it any more.

David did not like being the consultant for hotels. They were the ultimate security annoyance. People come and go through these places almost all the time. Sometimes the people who went in there didn't belong there and no one would notice.

But, on the other hand, they paid quite well.

He hopped into his crap car and proceeded to drive to the Sonata.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Elisa got up early this morning.

She rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

When in the bathroom she stripped and jumped in the shower.

After the shower she stepped out but stopped to look in the mirror. It was fogged up so she used her hand to wipe it off.

She looked at her reflection while wondering one single thing:

'_Are my boobs really that big?_'

After a second or two of looking at her breasts she decided to hold this thought for later.

She dried off and got on a black tank top (this one exposed her midriff), jeans, and the pair of hiking boots.

Elisa walked out of her room and down the stairs. She had work to do.

She walked down the hall and into the elevator.

When she stepped out of the elevator she quickly scanned the room and noticed something.

There was a guy there that was entirely too aware of his presence.

He looked at her as if he knew her, but she didn't know him.

He had short brown hair and green eyes. He appeared to be about 18 or 19 and was slightly short for his apparent age.

His eyes narrowed and he turned back to the desk clerk.

Elisa decided to keep him in mind of suspects on who Red X was.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

David was now surprised.

Here he was, doing his usual job, and now he finds out that _she_ was here.

That was not good, not good at all.

But, then again, now he got to have more fun with her.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

Tonight's heist was going to be very interesting and probably pretty funny too.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Elisa hopped into her jeep and proceeded to drive to the one place that would know Red X the best: Titans Tower.

She drove along the beach scouting for a bridge or something. She soon found what she was looking for and drove up to the Tower.

She parked and walked the rest of the way to the Tower's front door.

She rang the door bell.

And she waited

And waited

And waited

And waited

'_This is getting very old very fast'_ Elisa thought. She rang the doorbell again and got the same results.

She rang one more time and this time got an answer.

A girl in a blue cloak opened the door. Elisa immediately recognized her as Raven

"Why are you here?" Raven asked.

"I'm here looking for a certain Red X" Elisa said.

The next thing Elisa knew she was face to face with Robin.

"Ummm…. Hi." She said.

"Hello. What's this I hear about you looking for Red X.?"

"I want to catch him and throw him in jail. Nothing more."

"Yeah, well, join the club. I want to put him away too"

"I think I have a better chance of catching him than you do." Elisa said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Robin asked.

In a blink of an eye she was behind him.

Robin spun around quickly.

"I'm a teleporter. I can keep up with him." She said in response.

"So you can…. Alright you can help us try to find him."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

David was driving to a certain alien's house.

Now that he had rechecked the Sonata's security measures around their vault and made updates (which he had made sure he overpriced like a good business man) it was time to find out who had hired the Shooter to try and kill him.

He pulled up to her house and parked in the parking lot.

He knocked on the door and waited for a couple of minutes before she answered.

"Hi David! Come on in." She said opening the door more for him to step in.

David crossed the threshold into Blackfire's house.

In all honesty she needed to clean this place a little bit more. It was getting to look like Beastboy's room. But at least it wasn't _pink_.

"Thanks Blackfire. I need to ask you a few questions." David said while looking around.

"Shoot." Blackfire said with a smile.

"Someone hired a person to kill me. Have you heard anything along those lines recently?"

"I have, but I do not know who hired him. All I know is that someone hired the assassin, bribed city officials to have Professor Chang released from prison, and bought out a Lexcorp installation in the mountains."

"And you know all of this how?"

"People open up to women a lot better then men, David." She said with a suggestive smile.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Later that night (in the mountains near Jump City)**

Jason Todd was strapped into his coffin. He was still dead, but hey, you can't have everything.

The front of the coffin was taken off and the coffin (with him in it) was lifted above a large, steaming, glowing, green pool of water.

They were currently inside some sort of cave.

Also there was a man in a black suit wearing a skull over his head as a helmet. Real flames came off of the skull (think of Sweet tooth from twisted metal).

There were also about twenty army soldiers there as well which did not include the one in the crane that held Jason or the general standing next to the man in black.

The general finally worked up the courage to ask the man in black his question. "Umm……. What's dropping a dead body into a steaming underground lake going to help us, Sinister?"

'Sinister' said without turning his head to even look at the man "This pit is similar to a Lazarus Pit. Only this pit brings people back to life, now, before you ask, this pit only brings back those who were not supposed to die, and this boy, Jason Todd, fits that description perfectly."

"So if he wasn't supposed to die then why did-"

"Don't ask, general, I believe you are familiar to the phrase 'Dead men tell no Secrets' correct?" Sinister said finally turning his head to look at the General.

The general gulped and looked away.

"Were ready to drop him into the pit!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Then lower him in. Lower him to the bottom." Sinister yelled to the soldier in the crane.

The soldier merely nodded and lowered the casket (with Jason in it) into the pit. Eventually the guy signaled that he had reached the bottom.

Sinister nodded before yelling "Alright troopers, for not asking any questions and serving your country I have decided to let you guys have off for the next 18 hours. Knock yourselves out."

They all quickly ran out of the cave, eager to have some fun.

When everyone had left Sinister looked at the pit.

'_He's gonna come out of there insane_' he thought before shrugging '_hey, it's better then being dead_'

Author's note

Please review, there pretty much all that I've got.


	9. Holy Heist

Dante Almassy: don't get pushy there.

Isa Lumitus: It will be good

Robins#1fan: I never really noticed that they turned stupid (shrugs) And you'll find out what he meant by that, but not in this chapter

**Holy Heist**

Red X stood on a building overlooking his intended destination.

The place was a Christian church.

Recently Red X discovered that this particular church had been taking the money that people donated and gave to them, and using it to buy drugs, which they would then sell to kids so that they would essentially double their income. Or it would have if the leaders of the church didn't take half of the profits.

And people wonder why David didn't go to church.

Needless to say, Red X thought that this was wrong, so he was going to do something about it.

What he planned on doing was break in there, take pictures of the drugs that they had been purchasing, and then clear out their vaults.

Red X jumped down to the roof of the building. He could hear the faint sound of singing.

'_Shit, their having a choir meeting or something._' He thought '_oh well, I guess I'm just going to have to be extra sneaky_'

He wasn't using the original belt. He was using a Gizmo's copy.

Red X didn't know how Robin made the original belt so he had Gizmo put in an invisibility engine instead of teleportation.

Not only that, but it took less xynothium to turn invisible for two hours then it did for one teleportation.

And that was very, very good.

Red X shot an X onto the roof creating a temporary hole in it.

He then hopped through the hole and landed on a support beam inside the church.

The hole then closed itself.

Fortunately none of the choir noticed that he was there. They just kept singing.

This was good news for X.

Red X then activated the cloaking machine and drooped into one of the pews.

He quickly (and quietly) ran through the church to the front to get to the offices.

He quickly ran through the offices to the second to last office on the left. This unnoticeable office had a hidden doorway to the drug room.

He found the button under the desk that opened the door. The door apparently was behind a bookshelf.

_How original, the hidden doorway always has to be behind the bookshelf doesn't it?_ Red X thought as he stepped across the threshold of legitimacy.

He took one look around the room and decided that this was the illegal headquarters of the church.

They had large amounts of crack and marijuana, which would bring them a **lot** of money.

Red X pulled out a digital camera and proceeded to take pictures of the room.

He then stepped out and took pictures of the open bookcase and the button that opened it.

Red X stepped out the door and was spotted by a choir girl.

The little girl looked at him, eyes full of innocence.

That innocence was shattered, however, when she began to scream like a five year old who just saw Stephen King's IT.

Now Red X is a relatively nice guy, and he was not going to hit a little girl, so he did what any man with moral would (or should) have done.

He took off running.

He barely made it to the front door when a kick was landed to the back of his head.

Red X hit the ground in pain. He looked up to see the face of his assailant.

"Hey there X." Ghost said to him.

Red X got up rubbing the back of his head. "Well hello there Ghost. It's not nice to see you again."

"Well you're not going to have any more nice visits when you're in jail."

_Three guesses as to whom it is_ X thought as he turned around. "Well hello Robin. It's nice to see you again. Tell me, are you still too busy staring at Starfire's ass to put up a good fight?"

Robin blushed at that. But it cleared up just in time for him to yell "Titans Go!"

Red X jumped into action. This was going to be fun.

X spun around and backhanded Ghost across the face then ducked to avoid an incoming Fire extinguisher courtesy of Raven.

X then jumped forward to avoid an incoming green ram.

_These guys are vicious today_ X thought as he narrowly avoided being clubbed across the face by a bo-staff.

Robin kept swinging his bo-staff at him. Finally, when X had had enough, X ducked the staff and delivered a kick to the one place that would bring the Boy Wonder to his knees. X kicked him in the balls.

Robin fell to the floor in the feeble position.

"Now that was just low man." Cyborg said visible flinching from the attack.

"Dude, I felt that all the way over here." Beastboy added flinching as well.

Starfire sent several star bolts at X while saying "You shall pay for doing that"

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at X.

X dodged both of them. Unfortunately he made himself vulnerable to Ghost's leg, which made contact in between the legs.

Now, unlike Robin, Red X always like to be prepared, so he made sure that he wore a cup.

X grabbed leg and pushed her back with it, which would have made her loose her balance, only she teleported so that she was behind X and still on her feet.

X ducked a punch to the back of the head and spun around and delivered an assault of punches to Ghost.

Ghost stepped back to avoid them, before she teleported roughly five feet away from X.

"What the hell! Are you castrated or something?" Ghost exclaimed.

"Ya never know." Red X said jumping onto a pew that was sent at him by Raven.

X quickly dodged an exploding disk that was sent by a royally pissed Robin.

He then dodged a set of nun chucks sent at him by Ghost.

"What the hell I thought all you did was teleport?" Red X yelled.

Ghost teleported in front of him and delivered a kick to the face that sent him backwards and into the punch of a still pissed Robin.

Red X quickly got to his feet and ducked under Robin's arm while coming around to his back. There X shocked Robin with one of his EMP X's.

Robin fell to the ground while X clipped Robin's belt (which he stole while he cam around to his back) above his own belt.

X was then seized by Ghost's arms.

"Ack…. Dude where the hell did you….. Oh, yeah, teleporter" he said mostly to himself.

Unfortunately she had him in a sleeper hold, and he was beginning to feel the effects of it.

He decided to do this the easy way. When Robin made the suit he made it so that the outer layers would conduct electricity while the inner ones wouldn't.

Simply put electricity ran over the suit when he activated an EMP x in his hand.

Ghost was shocked (literally) and she fell back unconscious.

Red X decided that it was time to leave. He pressed the button that activated the invisibility doohickey.

And with that Red X quietly left the church.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Robin awoke a little while later.

The first words out of his mouth were "Did we get him?"

The rest of the Titans shook their heads.

"Dude we could do much with you and that Ghost chick fighting him that close like that." Beastboy pointed out.

Robin sighed and got up. That's when he noticed something. "My belt, where the hell did it go?"

"Red X kind of took it man" Cyborg said rubbing the back of his head.

Now normally Robin would have began shouting, but (and this is what freaked the shit out of Cyborg) he didn't.

"Good"

"Good! Dude he just stole your holy utility belt! That's not good!" Beastboy yelled.

"Think about it. I had my communicator in that belt. That communicator has a tracking device. That not including the buckle which also has a tracking device in it."

Beastboy and the rest of the team were stunned. Had he planned this?

Of course the moment was ruined by the sound of Ghost waking up.

"Ugh, mental note: never do that again." She looked around "Did we get him?"

"No…. But he's being tracked" Robin stated smugly.

"Oh, then I guess me pick pocketing his wallet wasn't needed." Ghost said showing everyone the wallet.

"Sweet when didja do that?" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Yes, when did you do the 'pick pocketing'?" Starfire asked.

"When I grabbed him from behind." She said smiling while she thought _It's a miracle, she got a phrase right the first time!_

"Let's see if he has any ID's in there at all." Robin said smiling also.

They opened it up to find…… a list of things to do.

"Dammit, why couldn't he keep an ID in there?"

First: Find proof of church drugs

Second: Go to Metropolis and interrogate Lex Luthor

Last: Get some food and steal some xynothium.

"I guess he's going to Metropolis" Ghost said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Keith was having a good night.

He had just gotten something that he hadn't gotten in well over twenty years.

He just got laid.

Yep, and the woman was only 40 years old.

Yep, Keith still had the skills, especially considering that he was 67 years old.

He may be old but he was still alive and he was still a man.

"Congratulations Keith, you just got some action."

Keith turned around to see Red X.

"Keith take this floppy disk. Broadcast the information that's on it later tomorrow. The church councilmen may move the evidence if you broadcast it too soon" Red X said handing the old man the floppy disk before activating the cloaking device again.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After giving similar information to the D.A. Red X finally got home and into bed.

X gave out a loooonnnnnnnggggg sigh.

X had already emptied everything of value out of Robin's belt and then ditched the belt in a dog turd on the side of the road.

David stripped off the X suit and climbed into his bed. Within minutes he was asleep.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**In David's Dream**

David was in what could simply be called a void.

True emptiness.

Then a woman appeared.

She was dressed in a white robe. She also had a silver belt that came around her waist from that point up the robe fit to her body very well.

She had the hood of the robe up which covered most of her hair. To prevent David from seeing her face a Japanese mask covered it but that mask was snug enough that her purple hair came over the mask.

"Hello David, or should I call you Red X? It matters not because I have come to bring you a message, and a gift, whether you choose to accept this gift is not your choice to make." The woman said. She had a calming voice.

David tried to talk but found that he couldn't.

"There is something coming Red X, when it comes, people **will** die." She said to him "Your 'gift' is a tool that I want you to use to bring what comes down. This gift that I give you, I want you to use it to help pave the road that only you have the courage to travel. Use it well"

David saw a faint red glow. He looked down to see where the glow was coming from.

It was coming from his hands! There was a glowing x on the back of each hand as well as in the palm.

He looked up very startled.

"In the times to come, you will need the full capabilities of the Red X, the capabilities of which you quite aware of. The powers of the Red X are now your powers David, and with those powers come great responsibilities." She said she held out a mask for him to see. It was the Red X mask.

She firmly placed it over his face. It was then that he finally managed to speak.

"Wwwwhyyy?" he gasped.

She looked at him before answering "Not all demons are born in Hell, David"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

David awoke with a start.

He felt a burning sensation from the backs of his hands and on his face.

He looked at them and found that there was a glowing red x on the back of each. A couple of seconds later, the burning stopped leaving an x scar where the burning was.

David got up and ran to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and found an X scar on his face.

Exactly where it was on the x suit.

He remembered what the woman in his dreams said. Something about him having the powers of the…..

_That's it!_ He thought as he looked in the mirror.

He looked down at his hand and concentrated a little.

A single red x formed on the back of his hand.

"Badass" he said to himself.

He looked in the mirror and concentrated on the red x suit.

Suddenly his skin seemed to expand and change, right into the Red X suit.

He smiled to himself.

He looked outside the door to the hallway.

He looked down at his waist.

There was a belt there but when he pressed the x nothing happened.

He concentrated and…. He teleported right over there.

_I guess I just have to concentrate_ X thought before concentrating on his original face and he immediately changed back.

_This is going to make things much easier when I go to metropolis_ he thought before sliding into bed.

A/N

Please Review.


	10. The Demon

**Dante Almassy:** X isn't a pussy he just thinks ahead.

**robins#1fan: **Things are about to get both hazier and clearer in this chapter.

**Isa Lumitus:** I vouched for a different restraint. One that will be explored in this story quite a bit.

**BladeSBird: **He's a X. does that count?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Devil (DC Comics), Carnage (Marvel Comics), or Agony (Marvel Comics). I do however own the characters Knives and Sinister.

**The Demon**

_A man by the name of Jonathon Stacy was walking out of his favorite bar._

_Roughly a week ago he had been released from the mental hospital._

_You see, he had been arrested for two accounts of murder. He didn't want to go to jail so he bribed a bunch of people so that they would say that he was insane. He was found innocent on account of insanity and was sent to a mental hospital where he spent three weeks because he was never actually insane._

_He decided to take a short cut to his house by cutting through an alley. He had taken this route before and was not scared of it at all._

_He turned a corner on the route and found himself face to face with a ten year old boy._

_The ten year old boy looked up at him and glared at him._

_Now Jonathon was officially scared out of his friggan' mind, this kid had seemingly just appeared out of nowhere and was glaring at him._

_He turned to take a different route but when he started to walk away the kid slashed the Achilles tendon on his left leg._

_Jonathon fell to the ground in pain. He rolled onto his back and pulled out a knife._

_He slashed out of desperation at the kid._

_The knife made contact under the kid's left eye. A bloody line formed under the eye in a curved way. It immediately began to bleed heavily._

_The kid stabbed his knife into Jonathon's arm and pulled another knife from his pocket._

_Using that knife he slashed Jonathon's throat._

_The kid stepped back to let Jonathon die._

_A few minutes later he grabbed Jonathon's leg and proceeded to pull the lifeless corpse away._

_That was the day that Jonathon Stacy disappeared, never to be seen again._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Exactly Eight years later**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

David leaned on the wall of his room.

He had been practicing with his new found powers quite a bit and had discovered something odd.

When he teleported or used his x's at too fast of a velocity (like teleporting one place, then another, and another in under a minute) his body heat would begin to build.

He also discovered that when he transformed into Red X that it was still a costume and that he could pull things like the mask off at any time, although if he did do that the mask (now unattached to him) would turn to dust in a matter of minutes.

David had a theory and later he would research it.

He would now but it was still 4 in the morning.

He sighed and looked at a picture on his bedside table.

It was one of the few pictures he had of his adopted parents.

He sighed, today was the anniversary of the night that he got revenge.

More then likely his adopted parents were turning in their graves.

Well they could turn all they liked, because David had a mission in his life, a mission against corruption. That was a mission that not even the Titans (even with that Ghost chick) could stop him from completing.

He sighed again and turned on the TV.

He lay there flipping channels for the next couple of hours.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ghost walked back and forth in the airport terminal.

It was 3 pm and it was near time for the flight to Metropolis.

She decided to stop and take a look at who was going on the flight, maybe she could see someone she knew.

She scanned the room once and noticed someone immediately, a man with brown hair and green eyes.

He had an X shaped scar on his face and a smaller scar under his left eye.

It was the guy she saw at the hotel.

_Could he be-_ her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of:

"Flight 167 Departing for Metropolis is now boarding" the speaker said.

_That's my flight_ Ghost thought as she boarded the flight.

When she got on the plane she followed her ticket to a seat in the third row in between a man and his daughter.

After getting them set up so that they would be sitting together. She settled in for the three hour flight that was to come.

After a long three hours she was getting off the plane not once had she seen the brown haired man since she was back in Jump City.

She was about to think that he may not be Red X when she saw him yet again: this time walking to subway to the downtown area of Metropolis.

She decided to follow him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

David knew he was being followed.

He noticed her earlier at the Jump city airport, again on the plane, and now in the subway.

He was currently in a subway car headed straight for downtown Metropolis and she was following him.

Well, she could try following him, because he couldn't be followed.

David waited until there was a stop where most of the people got off at.

He decided to follow the crowd.

David ducked a little in the crowd so that he wouldn't be noticed as much and proceeded out of the subway. He then moved to am alley where he checked to see if she was following him.

_Damn it this girl won't give up!_ David thought.

He ran down the length of the alley before teleporting to the roof.

There he hid and waited until she was in the alley before turning and swiftly walking to the other side of the building and teleporting into that alley.

From there he walked to a hotel using alleys.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Elisa walked over to the alley where she saw the man hiding.

She looked in and…… there was no one there.

Elisa walked further in and still she couldn't find him.

She sighed and slumped against the wall of one of the buildings.

After a few minutes she got up.

_Well I better find a place to stay at_. She thought.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was nearing midnight in Metropolis.

Most people were sleeping or sitting boredly at their jobs because they were stupid enough to work the graveyard shift.

Of course Red X wasn't most people. He was sitting in the edge of a rooftop near the Lexcorp building.

X shot a grappling hook up the side of the Lexcorp building and began to ascend.

It took a couple of minutes but he was finally at the top.

At the top he looked for any access to the bottom floors.

_Let's see, two vents and a stairwell. Hmmmmm, well I am getting tired of those chutes._ X thought as he looked around.

After descending one floor he decided to get out since he heard that Lex Luthor's office was on the top floor.

X picked the lock and found himself in a very decorated hallway. He ran through the hallway and opened the door to what X hoped was Lex's office.

As he quietly opened the door he heard the voice of the very man he wanted to hear.

"Well General, it's been nice talking to you." Lex spat, obviously royally pissed, right before slamming the phone down onto the receiver.

Lex looked up to see Red X standing over his desk.

"Hello Lex" Red X began "It has come to my attention that you recently sold an installation in the mountains of Jump city. The people who bought that installation may have hired someone to kill me, now who bought that installation?" Red X asked him.

Lex, who was very surprised by X (although he didn't show it), smiled at him. "Well actually I just got off the phone with one of the people who bought the place."

"_One_ of the people?"

"Yes, they didn't really buy it from me; more like hostily took over the installation. And I would be most happy if you were to 'bring down' the people who took it over." He said smiling.

"Okay, first off: what was the installation for?"

"It was a research facility built for the research and development of strength enhancers." Lex said. "Of course that was three years ago. After that it was taken over and I have no idea what it's used for now."

Red X stood there for a moment, and then he noticed something.

"Lex, I know you have a silent alarm button under that desk, I want you to press it right now." X said noticing a small red dot that appeared on the ceiling. It moved closer and closer to Red X's head.

Lex looked confused for a second then noticed the dot too he quickly moved his hand and pressed the silent alarm.

At that very moment X ducked. Right when he ducked a bullet hole appeared in the ceiling. After he ducked he felt a small envelope hit his foot. X took the envelope and put it in his pocket.

The glass window that the bullet passed through shattered causing the activation of the loud alarm anyway.

X turned and shot an X that shattered the window on the other side of the room. He then used that open window to jump out of.

Half way down the side of the building he teleported to a nearby roof top, there someone was waiting for him.

Ghost looked straight at him.

"Hello Red X." She said.

"Is it just me or is your rack getting bigger and bigger each time I see you?" X said.

Ghost blushed slightly and lunged at him.

X dodged the charge and tried to hit her in the back, unfortunately she teleported before he could hit her.

She teleported right behind him and tried to kick him in the back of the head.

However X teleported and kicked her in the back.

"It feels nice to be able to give someone some of their own medicine." X said.

"What the hell?" Ghost said under her breath.

She teleported to rush him with her fist.

X teleported before she could make contact.

X reappeared behind her and shot an x that wrapped around her body.

"Son of a-"she started.

"Why are you following me?" X asked right in her face.

"You're a criminal"

"No, I mean, why are you-"his question was cut short by a bullet whizzing by his face.

X looked to the left to see a familiar figure.

The Shooter had a rifle aimed at him.

X grabbed Ghost and ran behind a couple of metal barrels.

There X looked Ghost straight in the eye "If I let you go, will you help me take this guy out?"

She only nodded in agreement.

X cut the bindings holding her arms together and ran out of the cover…………only to find that the Shooter had already been taken care of by a man in a blue costume with a cape and a S logo on the front.

"Superman…… fuck" X breathed.

The man of steel in question turned to look at Red X.

"So this is the thief that the Teen Titans haven't been able to catch." Superman said with some interest.

Red X looked at Superman with horror.

_OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT! _Red X thought.

"I'm pretty sure that's him alright. The next Robin Hood looks kind of scrawny if you ask me." A female voice came from the right.

The form of Supergirl appeared from the right.

"He's a thief not a fighter, but I never knew that he was a babe magnet, I mean look at his ally man, it's a friggin' babe!" the voice of Superboy came from the other side of the rooftop.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! _Red X mentally screamed. However he said "You're not going to be able to catch me or my friend here. Isn't that right Ghost?"

Ghost was too shocked to speak. Here she was, trying to catch the same criminal that she had so suddenly been accused of being buddy-buddy with, and now she was going to get her ass kicked by the 'super' family.

Red X on the other hand snickered. This was (in his opinion) payback for her following him. Although he was about to lobotomized he was still going to put up a fight.

Red X got into a fighting position and used the one bit of sign language that he knew.

He flicked them off. That effectively made Superman, Supergirl, and Superboy charge.

This was going to be a long night.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Meanwhile (In the Lexcorp installation in the mountains of Jump City)**

Sinister stood in the same cave with the steaming green lake.

Sinister looked to the soldier in the crane. "Bring him out"

The soldier merely nodded. He pushed the lever for the crane to begin lifting.

Slowly the crane lifted the coffin out of the water. Inside of the coffin (remember the front was taken off) a boy. He appeared to be sleeping.

The general who was behind Sinister asked "Is he alive"

Sinister looked at him and said "yes he is. He's just sleeping. It's time to wake him"

Sinister walked closer to the boy and held his hand out. A faint red aura surrounded it.

A small tear of blood slipped from his left eye.

Immediately he awoke and his eyes snapped open. His left eye appeared to be splitting in half _inside_ the socket.

Jason immediately began screaming in pain.

With him now awake Sinister laughed "Lets fix that eye up"

Jason's left eye seemed to repair itself. He stopped screaming and began gasping for breath.

Sinister looked at the two soldiers on the left and right of him. "Let's get the coffin to the lab. Be careful not to get within grabbing distance of the boy. The pit usually makes people insane after being restored. More then likely he'll try to strangle you so I would suggest getting close."

They nodded warily and proceeded to lower the coffin onto a dolly.

Neither of them noticed the smirk that appeared on the boy's face.

Sinister looked at the general "I have a few things to check up on, please make sure that these soldiers don't get killed by the boy."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sinister walked along a row of large glass tubes.

In two of these tubes were the bodies of a girl and a boy.

The girl had dark skin and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She had long black hair. The name on the bottom of the tube said **Agony**.

The boy had red skin and somewhat large black horns. His hair was white, his ears were pointed, and he had a tail. He was rather muscular. All he wore was a pair of black pants. The name on the bottom of his tube said **Kid Devil**.

Sinister stepped around the tubes to check something on the back of their necks.

_Yep the barcodes are in place_ Sinister thought as he moved back to the front and pressed a button on the top of both tubes.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Knives Mortvas was watching the soldiers hook a heavily drugged Jason Todd into a suit.

The suit was similar to the Red X suit. However the suit only came down to the knees, the sleeves only came down to the elbows, there was no front to the suit and the helmet (not a mask) was missing a mouth portion, and finally there was no cape.

In all honesty it was one of the creepiest things that the old man had seen.

Knives Mortvas was well over 100 years old. The old African American man wore a red suit, a whit undershirt, and a blue tie that he really liked.

Knives looked to his right at the general who was watching quite intently.

The elevator door opened and Sinister stepped in.

Knives' face immediately brightened. "Ah Sinister long time no see." He said walking over to greet his old friend.

"Nice to see you too." Sinister said shaking the old man's hand "I see you got a new metal hand. I'm curious, where is Void. I thought she'd be here."

"No she couldn't come." Knives said. Though secretly he was glad that Void had not been able to make it, she creeped him out….

"We're ready to activate the suit." A voice called from the lab down below.

Sinister looked directly at Knives and nodded.

Knives then proceeded to get into the elevator and hold the open door button.

Down in the lab a technician flipped a switch on a computer counsel activating the suit.

A gel like substance ran down the length of the arms and legs and chest where the suit ended. It immediately turned red. His fingers turned to long talon like fingers. A jaw came to form and large sharp teeth formed as well

Then suddenly all the monitors started flashing the words: **Weep! Death is Nigh!**

The technician screamed "the cybernetic control chip is failing. The symbiote has full control over the suit!"

Jason (now in the suit) arched his back and screamed "Carnage is free!" in a evil high pitched voice.

The general gasped and watched in horror as the technicians and soldiers that were trying to restrain Jason (now Carnage) were getting slaughtered.

One of the techs decided to turn and run but his feet were stuck together by some sort of web like substance.

Carnage leaped forward and curled his talons into a fist and formed a black x on the top of his hand. The x expanded into a razor sharp x: an x that carnage used to slash the tech's neck.

The general suddenly felt something on the back of his head.

The man turned around to find himself looking down the barrel of a German Lugar held by none other then Sinister

"Now general, I believe you are familiar with the expression 'dead men tell no tales'. Heh heh good by general" Sinister said pulling the trigger.

The general's head exploded in a blast of blood.

Sinister turned around and walked forward, the blood spatters on his undershirt and suit literally floating off. "I do hate doing the dirty work."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Back at the tubes where the boy (Kid Devil) and the girl (Agony) were still asleep.

Or at least, they were but currently they were awakening.

The tubes rose quickly and Kid Devil and Agony fell to the floor.

A strange purple and black slime like creature came from Agony's body and covered her body creating a black and purple costume like second skin (complete with mouth).

Kid Devil on the other hand, simply fell to the floor.

Agony lay there unconscious. Kid Devil looked at her. He quickly picked her up and ran down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway several soldiers ran in each of them mounting their weapons.

Kid Devil quickly charged them, beat them to near death, and escaped (with Agony)

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sinister and Knives stood in the elevator.

Eventually the door opened with a ding.

When the door opened they found themselves face to face with a squad of soldiers, all of whom had their weapons mounted.

Sinister turned his head at Knives "I believe this is your department"

Knives glared at Sinister before stepping forward.

The soldiers tried to fire their weapons but found that the safety switches were set on each of their weapons.

Knives raised his arm forward and a silver glow emanated from his hand.

Suddenly all of their weapons flew out of their hands and pointed back at them.

There was a long silence as all of the soldiers stared down the barrels of their own weapons. Knives turned his head away and winced.

All of the triggers pulled back at the same time.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author's note**

If you want to see what the characters Agony and Kid Devil look like then go to and enter Agony (Comics) for Agony and Kid Devil for Kid Devil. You can also find Kid Devil on Titans Also the person under the Agony costume is a character that I created.

Please Review.


	11. The Demon 2

**Dante Almassy:** True, but if your in the middle of a fight the last thing you want is to fall over in pain from being kicked in the gonads. Thus leaving you open to an attack.

**UNsecur: **Ummm thanks

**phantomsoldier:** I intend to

**The Demon 2**

_A young girl was running away. She was roughly 16 years old. She had dark skin and long black hair._

_Her name was Jessica Mortvas and she was running from her brother Kaine Mortvas, who happened to be carrying a chainsaw and had just killed the next door neighbors._

_She ran into her house, she grabbed the shotgun from behind the large mirror in the entrance way._

_She turned around to aim the shotgun at her brother but she couldn't turn around fast enough._

_She narrowly dodged the chainsaw that Kaine tried to cut her in half with._

_The chainsaw got stuck in the wall behind her._

_Jessica quickly brought the shotgun up and leveled it with his head, but moved forward quickly and grabbed the end of the shotgun. He pushed it backward causing Jessica to lose her balance._

_Kaine brought the shotgun up and leveled at her hip._

_Blood spattered everywhere from the blast. He then brought it up to her heart and fired._

_The bullet only breached the second layer of her skin before it stopped and turned around blowing his head apart._

_A younger Knives Mortvas ran forward and picked up his youngest daughter._

_It was later that day that paramedics discovered that Jessica Mortvas had developed an amazing healing factor that would have saved her life even if the bullet had kept going._

_Unfortunately the powers manifested themselves too late to save her spine and thus she was left paralyzed from the waist down._

_Jessica would later enter herself into a government program called SOLDIER._

_She would also later be called Agony, the name of the symbiote that she was fused with._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Red X got into a fighting position and used the one bit of sign language that he knew.

He flicked them off. That effectively made Superman, Supergirl, and Superboy charge.

Red X ran forward and formed a razor sharp red x on the back of his hand.

He slashed at Supergirl, except he missed and Supergirl rammed him with her shoulder.

X flew back a good three feet and landed on his buttocks.

X quickly got up before he could be punched by Superboy.

X jumped back to avoid Supergirl and while she flew past X shot an exploding x at her.

The bomb sent her back a little bit but that didn't help x because while he had his eyes on Supergirl, Superman elbowed him in the side.

That one sent X flying. He landed on his side near the edge of the rooftop.

X groaned in pain as he got up. '_That hurt. One of my ribs is definitely broken._'

"Dude, just stay down. If you keep this up your gonna end up dead." Superboy said.

"He's right, just stay down and maybe you'll get a few weeks off your sentence if you come quietly." Superman agreed.

"I…. am not…… going to surrender. You can go blow yourself if you think that I'll go to jail when even killers don't." Red X gasped. A small trickle of blood came out of the side of the mouth vents in the mask.

Red X jumped forward and teleported right in front of Superboy's face to which he sent a EMP x into.

Superboy was shocked senseless and fell to the ground unconscious.

Red X teleported again, this time behind Superman, to which he shot a glue x.

'_That won't hold him for long, but hopefully long enough._' X thought as he teleported and bashed Supergirl in the face with his knee.

At this point in time, Red X was practically burning up. He felt like someone had set him on fire.

Supergirl recovered and charged at him. He quickly teleported behind he and was about to shoot her in the back with another explosive x when he noticed something.

His hand was glowing red.

"Holy Shit!" he screamed. "What the hell?"

Superman and Supergirl just stared. His hand was glowing, literally.

Then, slowly, his hand stopped glowing.

Now while x was staring at his hand Supergirl had gotten behind him. She crept closer to him and…..

Whack!

X fell to the ground unconscious after being hit in the back of the head by a girl with super strength.

"Well I guess that took care of him." Supergirl said rubbing the back of her head with an anime style sweat drop.

By this time Superman had finally gotten out of the glue. "Well let's get him to jail." He looked around "Where is his ally?"

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention to her." Supergirl said, looking around.

"Let's just get him to jail; we'll worry about her later." Superman said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Timothy Davis was driving a police prisoner carrier.

Now tonight he was carrying one hell of an important guest.

He was carrying the infamous Red X.

Eventually Timothy noticed something in the middle of the road.

A black figure with a white spider symbol on the front and it was dead ahead.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Red X was unconscious.

Currently he was having a dream.

In this dream the woman in white and Japanese mask was there.

"Red X they are coming for you. Wake up"

"What did you do to me!" Red X yelled at her.

"That doesn't matter right now, you need to wake up. Their almost here. Get up!" she ordered.

"Why the hell should I? What would happen if I don't?"

The woman stepped back. Her head darted around for a second "Their here…."

Red X was awakened by the sound of the car coming to a sudden stop.

Everyone in the car was thrown forward.

The back door was ripped apart and a strange yellow colored human like creature ripped open the doors. It grabbed X by the ankle and pulled him out of the vehicle.

He suddenly felt an elbow bash the back of his head and for the second time that night his vision faded into darkness.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A man was standing on the corner of a street in one of the darker portions of Jump City.

Another man ran up to him, this one had a briefcase.

"Do you have the money?" the man who just ran up asked.

"Yeah, do you have the stuff?" the other man asked.

"Right here dude" the briefcase guy said holding the briefcase up.

Suddenly two strings of a web like substance shot down and latched onto their backs.

They were pulled to the very top of a building they were standing in front of.

The two men began to scream but their screams were silenced when they were dropped four stories down the side of the building.

Two razor sharp red x's stabbed into their backs.

A sinister high pitched laughing could be heard moving away.

**Author's note**

Please Review


	12. The Demon 3

**Dante Almassy: **OOOOKKKKKAAAAYYYY

**Robins#1fan: **OO

**The Demon 3**

Agony awoke slowly. '_Where the hell am I?_' she wondered.

She rose up. '_All I can remember is……Kaine!_' She quickly moved around. There was no one there.

Suddenly the door opened and a man in a gray hoody with black pants and a pair of black army boots stepped in.

There was a long silence as Agony stared into the void that was the man's hood before…

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"My names Eddie." He said walking over and dropping down a newspaper on the table to her right.

It was then that Agony took the chance to look around. It appeared to be an average apartment with only the most basic appliances.

"Soooo where am I?" She asked him. '_What the hell is under that hood?_'

"From what I understand you're in Jump City. The Eastern district, other wise known as the slums." He said.

"Right, now, did I suddenly get married or something and have a serious case of amnesia or something?"

"No, I'm just trying to get up to date. After all, my last memory was when I was 40 years ago………… You know, I'm starting to think that we've been in cryogenic suspension or something like that"

Agony looked confused. "What do you mean?"

The hood turned to look at her. "My last memory was from forty years ago, yet, my body doesn't appear to be a day older then seventeen." He paused "So when was your last memory?"

She thought for a second "Why should I tell you that if you won't even show me your face?"

"The last seven people who have seen me have taken off running screaming 'Satan's come, it's the end of the world!' hell some guy chased me for three hours with a crucifix screaming 'be gone demon!' is that a good enough reason?"

Agony seemed taken back from that comment. It had been lased with venom and hate; yet, it also seemed to be lased with quite a bit of pity. "I'm sorry I'm just curious. My memory was-"

She was stopped when he lifted his hand to stop her. "Perhaps it's best if you find out for yourself." He said handing her the paper.

She looked at the date and gasped. "This…. This isn't possible…… This newspaper is dated 76 years after my last memory. How is that possible?"

"Like I said, I think we may have been frozen or something. But then again that doesn't answer why I look like this." The man said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was a kid I wanted to be like a person so much that I made a suit that would give me the same powers as him. Now my last memory was of me yelling my head off at him for him being responsible for the death of my aunt." The man said he turned and looked at Agony. "By the way…" he said right before he took his hood off.

Agony gasped.

"You can call me Kid Devil"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ghost awoke in what appeared to be a car or something. It wasn't in motion cause then it would be vibrating.

She sat up and looked around while rubbing one of her eyes. '_Where the hell am I?_'

Then she noticed that she was not alone. No there was a kid there. He had red hair, blue eyes, a somewhat tan complexion, and finally it appeared that he hadn't seen a razor in a week since he was beginning to grow a mustache and goatee. He was dressed in a green shirt that said 'If at first you don't succeed then skydiving is not for you' it had a picture of two stick figures (that had parachutes deployed) laughing at a third stick figure that was falling and whose parachute had an apparent hole in it. He also wore a pair of gray cargo shorts that had a small hole in the crotch, a pair of cheap black skating shoes, and two black wristbands that had seen apparent age with no wash.

"I see you've awoken dude." He said with an idiotic grin plastered on his face. It also appeared that he hadn't seen a toothbrush in a while.

"Yeah I think I have too." She said while taking a look around. If this was a car or something then it was pretty big. Their was a makeshift bed in back, a small TV, and a small box that had clothes in it. There was also a bong sitting in the corner. "Are we in a car or something?"

"Yeah man, only one of the greatest cars ever created a Volkswagen bus!" the stoner said still with the smile on his face.

He seemed to have something in his hand a wrap or something. "You want some weed man?"

"You realize I'm a superhero right?" Ghost asked him. Something wasn't right here….

"Of course man, but, now you've got me curious dude. Why you are like, a superhero doesn't that like get old or something. I mean saving people from burning buildings and stuff is cool and all, but like, don't you get weary after fighting what you call evil all the time, man?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Dude, you know Red X right? I mean you chase him all the time man. What is your opinion of him dude?"

"He's a criminal. He needs to be put away."

"Yeah, but if you think about it, like, isn't what the dude is doing, like, fighting crime in another way? I mean look at the dude! He's fighting the corruption and evils that you've been protecting! Does a dude like that really deserve to go to jail? Hell now that you think about it man, shouldn't you be helping him?"

Ghost looked at the sagely stoner (those are two words that I never thought I would use in the same sentence). "Wha-What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at the dude, and then look at you! If you two worked together then you could help bring some good back into this land man! Wait I think I have a quote or something written down for a situation like this…" the 'dude' turned and began digging into a bag that he had behind him.

Ghost sat there patiently, she was genuinely interested in what this boy had to say.

He turned back around scratching his head "Aww man I can't find it. Oh well, I'll just have to go without. Ahem, think of it this way man, sometimes it's not the guy who stops the thief from getting an important paper who's the hero, but sometimes it's the thief that's the real hero for trying to get the important paper. Cause thinks about it. I remember ounce there was this orphanage that was shut down because of a company that wanted to build a strip mall, but some thief tried to get the documents away from the company so that they couldn't do that legally, but he was stopped by superheroes man, and because of that 47 children were booted out into the cold harsh world. And I should know man, I was one of those children man."

Ghost was speechless. Sure she didn't understand a word of what he was saying at the beginning of his monologue but at the end she understood perfectly.

"But in this world, man, he didn't get caught and he saved the orphanage. Now dude, doesn't that make you want to just give Red X a hug? Or even better dude! You could join him! Now I know I have that suitcase around here somewhere." He said this time getting up and actually looking around the front of the vehicle for something.

Ghost was deep in thought. What this stoner had just said really struck deep. Maybe she should join Red X? Maybe it would be the right thing to do….

"Aha! You could elude me man I found you…. Dude, what does elude mean?" he paused for a second then shook his head. "Nah man, stick to the mission at hand dude don't get side tracked." The sometimes wise drug user said. He turned around and handed her an expensive looking metal briefcase. It looked big enough to fit a small child in…. "I was told to give that to you man."

Ghost looked at the briefcase "Who told you to give it to me?"

"Some woman in a white robe man, she also gave me a briefcase full of money man!" the boy said holding a leather briefcase up.

"Right…" Ghost sighed. She opened the metal briefcase and gasped. It was a suit. Not just any suit, but a _Red X_ suit. Only the skull on the mask was red and the x was white but otherwise it was the same, only made for her it appeared. "This is…."

"What is it man, I've been dieing to know…… Whoa! It's a Red X suit. Speak of the devil man!"

Ghost's head suddenly shot up. Maybe she should give this thief business a try. "Do you know where Red X is?"

"No man, but I know where he's going to be!" The Stoner turned around and hoped into the front seat of the VW bus.

At this point in time Ghost thought better of asking him about a question like 'how do you know where he's going to be?'. Maybe she should just stick around for the ride. "Can this thing go?"

"Of course it can dude!" the Stoner said while turning the key in the ignition. The car roared to life and began to move. That's when the Stoner spoke again "By the way everyone calls me Mooner!"

Ghost looked directly at him "I don't want to know why." Then a thought occurred to her "How did I end up here anyway?"

"Dude, that is one of this world's greatest mysteries man, where did we come from, why are we here, is there really a god? Those are some serious questions man"

Ghost sighed. It was obvious she wouldn't get an answer from the Stoner.

**Author's Note:**

Alright my faithful readers. Please don't start ripping me to shreds because Red X wasn't in this chapter at all. He'll be in the next Chapter I promise. Please Review!


	13. The Demon 4

**Dante Almassy:** I'll talk to you in any friggan tone I want. And as for Mooner, he's one of my favorite characters that I have made.

**SpasticImpulses: **Umm Thanks.

**The Demon 4**

Red X awoke in a very uncomfortable position.

He was tied to a wall.

Red X looked down only to see a stone ground roughly three feet down.

It was at this time that Red X decided to look around.

He appeared to be in a cross between a dungeon and a lab. There were several large glass tubes on the adjacent wall. Each of them had a human like figure in them.

"I see you have awakened." A voice said. The voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once.

Red X turned his head and looked around to try and find a source of the voice. He then settled his eyes on a large black mass that was rising from the ground.

The mass turned out to be a cloak. In the hood of the cloak there appeared to be nothing. A simple void.

"It is nice to finally meet you Red X. Or should I call you David, that is your name correct?" the voice spoke.

"How do you-"

"That is not your biggest problem right now David." The voice spoke. The cloak figure walked toward Red X and reached a hand out and touched his face. That gave X a good view of its body. The figure was very feminine. Hell, her body would have been a testament to feminine grace had there not been two different things on her body. One was the fact that her left arm was a robotic claw (think of Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy 7). Two, there was a sickle attached to her belt around her waist.

"What your problem is, David, is your 'powers'" the woman said.

"What do you mean? And who the hell are you?" Red X asked.

"Your powers run on xynothium. When you use any of your powers your body creates xynothium for that ability to be used. When you use your powers too quickly you build up too much xynothium and you get hotter. The hotter you get the more you run the risk of having the xynothium in your blood igniting and becoming it."

"What is _it_?"

"The Blood-X, of course if you do become the Blood-X there is a fifty percent chance of your heart exploding. And it's all because of _her_." She practically spat the word. "Speak of the devil" she said.

Suddenly Red X felt the odd feeling of being pulled, right before (for third time that night) he fell into the familiar feeling of unconsciousness.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mooner and Ghost had stopped at a gas station to refuel and use the restroom.

Mooner walked into the store and paid for the gas that he had just filled the V.W. Bus with. He turned and decided to look at the magazines while waiting for Ghost to get out of the bathroom.

"Put the money in the bag!" Mooner turned his head to see a man in a ski mask with a bag and a gun making the clerk load the bag with money.

Mooner sighed. "Dude, He doesn't need to put any money in the bag man." Mooner picked up a book off one of the shelves. "I'm giving you one chance to leave our else I kick your ass with this book, man."

"Ha-ha, what do you think you are some kind of hero?" the robber asked mockingly.

"I'm giving you one last chance dude. I suggest you take it." Mooner said his face now deadly serious.

"You know what? You have balls. I'll give you that. But I guess that by this stand you have a death wish so…" the Robber said raising the gun at Mooner "Nice knowin ya kid" The Robber pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew through the air………. Only to be blocked by the book that Mooner was holding.

"What the-"the Robber started.

He didn't get to finish because a whip made out of paper (while being wielded by Mooner) flew at him. The whip wrapped around the end of his gun and broke the gun's barrel off.

The whip then flew back about a foot before it seemed to shatter into a bunch of individual pages and then turned sideways.

The pages then flew right at the Robber and wrapped around him and made it impossible for him to move.

"Mmmmfffff mmmffff mmmmffff!" (What the fuck!) The Robber gasped.

Mooner walked over to the Robber. "I warned you dude. You should have listened to the Mooner, man."

Mooner then turned to the Cashier. "Here's ten bucks for the book man. Sorry about that"

"No keep it." The cashier said.

"Okay man!"

It was at that time that Ghost stepped out of the bathroom. She had actually been watching the fight from the bathroom with the door cracked.

She silently walked out to the car (too shocked for words).

She stepped into the passenger seat of the bus and waited for Mooner to get finished getting coffee or something like that.

A short time later Mooner got into the driver's seat of the bus (Ghost was still somewhat concerned with him driving them) with two blue bottles.

"You want one man? You look like you're tired and shocked at the same time it's kind of freaky…" he said ushering at one of the blue bottles.

She took the bottle and looked at.

It said: Bawls energy drink.

She turned it around and looked at the ingredients: Warning this beverage is highly caffeinated.

She shrugged, opened the bottle, and took a drink. It tasted, well, caffeinated.

She turned to look at Mooner "I saw your little show of power"

"Oh, you saw that?" Ghost merely nodded "okay so….. What exactly do you want to know about it?"

"I'm curious, with those powers you could easily have gotten yourself in a position in something like the Titans, but you didn't and instead decided to live in this car, why?" She said.

Mooner's expression suddenly sobered. He looked, well, menacing. "I decided that I would rather be a homeless bum then protect the piece of shit we call a government. If the people of this country think Supervillians are bad then they should see what goes on under its protection" He said in a deadly serious voice.

He looked at her for a moment before moving forward and turning on the stereo in the car. "How about a little tunes to lighten the mood up man?" he said in his usual stoner voice.

He turned on the stereo and the sound of ACDC's Back in Black filled the car's interior.

Within minutes Mooner was head banging on the steering wheal of the car with Ghost screaming at him to pay attention to the road.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Agony stood on top of an apartment complex in the middle of the slums that she and Kid Devil had called home.

Okay, he called it a 'base of operation' but it was the same thing.

She barely concentrated and an odd gel like substance came out of her body and covered her from head to toe. Immediately she turn into a strange black and purple woman, her teeth became razor sharp; her hair became black with purple highlights.

She sighed and looked at her hand. Her fingertips had become razor sharp as well.

Immediately it seemed as if she knew how to control her powers as if she had already been taught them.

Kid Devil came up to the right of her. "Are you ready to go?" she nodded "Then let's go." He said right before jumping off the roof.

Two bat-like wings folded out from his back and he glided through the night streets.

Agony jumped off and a web-like rope shot out from her wrist and stuck to a building. Using that, she swung around the building and proceeded to follow Kid Devil in that fashion.

Eventually they found something quite… interesting. There were these two guys who entered a bar. Now, after having a couple of drinks they left the bar through a back door. They then decided to start a drug sale.

Now was the time that Kid Devil and Her would have jumped in to beat the crap out of them and arrest them, but instead someone beet them to it, and in a very bloody way.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XZ-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

David Dick awoke on his bed.

He looked around his room only to find nothing out of place.

He walked over and looked out the window, it was the same.

He turned around and found a letter on his bedside table.

'_That wasn't there before_' he thought as he opened it.

It read: _At the house of Satan on the street of God you will find your answers_.

David sat down on the bed '_house of Satan, street of God, what the hell does that mean?_'

He fell back onto his bed and sighed. Then a little light bulb appeared over his head.

'_666 7th avenue! That's got to be it!_' he thought as he transformed into his X costume and made his way to his motorcycle by teleporting to it.


	14. Truth

**Dante Almassy:** Yes his powers are indeed the ability to control paper.

**SpasticImpulses: **You are welcome

**Blink6966:** Thanks

**Teen Titan Luvr:** I really can't respond to that

**robins#1fan:** I think I may just do that

Sorry for the long update time. I've been rather busy and the fact that I had a serious case of writers block didn't help.

**Truth**

The two guys who were performing the drug sale that Agony and Kid Devil were about to bust were pulled back by two strings of a web like rope.

They sailed back and were ultimately stabbed in the back by two large black x's.

They screamed for a second but ultimately stopped moving.

Their corpses fell to the ground to reveal the creature that had killed them.

It was mostly red; the upper face (above the mouth) was a skull like shape that looked similar to Red X while the bottom of the face (mouth and jaw) was lipless with rows of razor sharp teeth. The upper portions of the arms were black while from the elbow down it was red. The fingers of the creature were razor sharp. There were black x s on the back of the hands and in the palm. On the front of its chest there was a large black x. On the face the x that would have been red on Red X was black.

Agony stared at the two lifeless bodies on the ground.

The thing in front of them stared at them for a couple of seconds, and then it lunged.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Red X parked his motorcycle at the 'address' he'd been given.

The address led to a large metal gate for an old abandoned Lexcorp research facility. And boy did it look abandoned.

Red X barely pushed on the front gates and they literally fell over with a load **clank**.

'_Let's get some answers shall we?_' He thought as he walked up the path to the front door of the lab.

Little did he know of the young boy standing literally on the only remaining side of the gate that Red X had not pushed. He hopped down and began to follow X silently.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The creature lunged.

Two red Xs formed on the back of its hands and started spinning.

It brought its hand down in a downward slash at Kid Devil.

Kid Devil dodged quickly and brought his fist into an uppercut that impacted into the creature's stomach.

It flew back a little but charged again.

It slashed and again missed, this time; however, Kid Devil stabbed him with his horn and then punched it, sending it into a trashcan.

The creature started twitching and rose again.

"Powerful mutherfucker aren't you?" The creature cackled in an unholy high pitched voice. "I've gotta know what's your name, Freak?"

"Kid Devil, what's yours?" Kid Devil said with a monotone voice.

"It's Carnage. Although your not gonna be around long enough to tell anyone." It cackled before launching its self at Kid Devil.

Agony (who had been sitting in the shadows per order of Kid Devil) shot webbing at the creature and pulled. Carnage was pulled toward her. She quickly kicked Carnage as he came close enough. She heard a load snap come from his body. More then likely one of Carnage's ribs breaking.

The kick sent Carnage backwards a little, unfortunately he recovered a lot faster then Agony had predicted and charged her again. This time he delivered a kick to her face that sent the back of her head into the brick was behind her.

It was at that moment that Kid Devil charged him and rammed Carnage into a wall with such force that they broke through the wall and into a large warehouse.

The warehouse was old and probably set for demolition. There were pipes sticking out from the ground all over the place.

When Kid Devil charged Carnage through the wall he rammed Carnage into a support beam on the inside of the warehouse. Carnage then used that as a surface so that he could send Kid Devil back farther when he kicked Kid Devil in the chest.

Kid Devil was sent backward and into a pipe. The pipe stabbed through his stomach.

Carnage looked at his work and ran off.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mooner and Ghost were driving on the highway. A sign that they had passed mere minutes ago exclaimed 'Welcome to Jump City'.

Mooner looked over at Ghost and said "You know man, just as a suggestion, you may want to change into that suit."

Ghost looked at him funny "Why?"

"Just a suggestion." He said shrugging sheepishly.

"Why not?" she asked no one in particular.

She crawled in back and began changing into the Red X like suit. However she noticed something.

She just dismissed it with the thought '_I guess he must be a fan of Slipknot, with that barcode tattoo on the back of the neck_'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Carnage swung through the night sky.

Eventually he reached his destination. A large warehouse. In the windows multicolor strobe lights could be seen and pounding music could be heard.

Inside was his target. A young girl, she had long black hair, tan skin, small eyebrows. That was her all right. That was his target.

A Tamaranian girl by the name of Blackfire.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Red X walked up the path to the facility. Eventually he came across a grisly seen: several bodies lying in the dirt, obviously dead. X took his eyes off the seen and proceeded into the facility.

There he saw even worse scenes. He turned his blind eye to them and began to look at other things.

"Looking for something?" A voice called from behind him.

Red X spun around to see a teenager, dressed in a black hoody and gothic pants, black army boots poked out at the bottoms. "Are you looking for the person who decided to have who whacked?" the teen asked.

"Who are you?" Red X asked.

"I am one of many who watch this planet to deliver help when it is truly needed. I am one of the Watchmen. You however can call me Hackaidersniper122." The teen said.

"What do you know?" Red X asked as menacingly as he could.

"The 'person' who hired the hit was after your suit not your life, but he figured that you wouldn't allow someone to just take the suit without a fight so he had it turned into a hit." The teen told him. "The reason for this is that the party in question, a man by the name of Sinister, dug up the body of Jason Todd-"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You didn't let me finish. Please do not interrupt me when I am speaking Red X." Hackaidersniper122 told him. "They took the body of Jason Todd here. To this research facility. Here they were planning to create a suit that would annihilate the criminal underworld starting with the information brokers and then moving up. The suit they created has all of your powers and then some. However they were going to include teleportation into the suit but they needed your suit to do that. They ran out of time so they just decided to work with what they had. Now the original intent was for the people whom this suit attacked would be captured and brought to justice. Instead Sinister killed the general who had this commissioned and all of that generals soldiers, so that the thing they had created would be able to kill whom it attacked." He explained. "Now, here's what I want you to do, I want you to stop that thing from annihilating the underworld."

"Why do you want me to stop it? Isn't it doing good by this?" Red X asked.

"It's doing good, yes, but its means are too much like one of its creators. And besides I think you'll want to avenge Blackfire's death correct?"

"Blackfire's death!" Red X screamed. He immeidiatly turned around running to the entrence.

"By the way, it's weak to fire and Sonics!" Hackaidersniper122 yelled after him. The teen then turned around and said to himself "I wonder if Mooner has done what he was ordered to do?"

**Please Review**


	15. Blackfire vs Carnage

**Robins#1fan: **I am happy you enjoyed it. And I've been in this story for a while now.

**Blink6966:** Thank you

**Dante Almassy: **Well actually Blackfire is still alive.

**SpasticImpulses: **sorry it ended abruptly but oh well.

**Blackfire vs. Carnage**

Blackfire danced at one of her favorite dance clubs in Jump City.

When the song was over she calmly walked to the nearby bar.

Blackfire was dressed in jeans and a tank top.

She calmly sat down and ordered a beer. She calmly took the drink up the steps to the roof.

There she looked up and stared at the sky and said almost sadly:

"It's going to rain"

She sighed and took a long drink of her beer. Behind her a mostly red creature jumped onto roof soundlessly. On the back of its hand a large razor sharp black x formed on the back of its hand.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A Volkswagen bus stopped and parked.

Mooner turned his head back to look at Ghost (who was now dressed in a red x looking suit). "Okay man, Red x should be here soon."

Ghost looked at Mooner and said "thanks for the ride."

"You can thank me by not telling anybody about smoking habits dude." He said plainly with a weak smile.

She nodded and opened the side door where she teleported away.

A couple seconds passed before a teenager wearing a black hoody and black Gothic trousers slid himself into the passenger seat of the bus.

"So, did you convince the girl?" the boy said.

"Yes." Mooner said his voice seemed much more mature and serious then before. "So you can change back to your true form Mystique."

"If that's what you want" the teenager said as he turned into a blue skinned, red haired, yellow eyed woman. "Happy now?"

"Correct now I can go out there and fight using my title."

"You mean Hackaidersniper122 right?"

Hackaidersniper122 (Mooner) smiled. "Damn right."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Blackfire felt something hit her back and stick there. Directly afterward that very something pulled back causing her to be pulled back as well.

She immediately flew upward pulling whatever was attached to her back and whatever was attached to what was attached to her back with her.

Blackfire looked down to see Carnage hanging onto a web-rope that had attached itself to her back.

Carnage formed an x in his hand and threw it at her. She had barely enough time to dodge the nun chuck.

Blackfire shot a couple of star bolts at Carnage but they mostly missed.

Probably because it was at that time that Carnage let go of the webbing and landed back on the club's roof.

Once there he shot another rope of web that hit Blackfire right in the stomach.

Fortunately this was exactly what Blackfire was hoping for. She grabbed the rope and pulled using her Tameranian strength to pull him forward at amazing speed.

She flew downward to Carnage while he was being pulled up and grabbed him by the neck and quickly choke slammed him into the roof at such a force that the roof cracked and broke.

Blackfire and Carnage fell into the dust and rubble.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Eddie Bloomberg stumbled forward. Metal shackles on his wrists were glowing red yet there was no pain. Chains came out of the ground and attached themselves to the shackles. More came out and wrapped around his body._

_Eddie's head darted around, looking madly for a way to escape, but his head soon stopped and stared directly ahead._

_Looking at him was a red demonic figure. It's eyes glowed yellow, it had red skin, white hair, horns, and a tail._

_Suddenly the creature disappeared as well as the chains that restrained Eddie. Something red caught his vision._

_His hand went up and touched his forehead where they came into contact with... horns._

_His skin turned red and his body was filled with indescribable pain. Eddie looked to the sky as he screamed._

Kid Devil awoke in pain.

He looked down his red skinned torso to see several sharp pipes sticking out of his stomach.

Resting his hands on the ground that the pipes were sticking out of, he lifted himself off the pipes.

Once the pipes were out of his stomach he gasped in pain. Sure he may have a healing factor but that didn't change the fact that it still hurt.

He left the warehouse and saw Agony laying down on the ground unconscious.

'_damn it, i need to find Carnage. But i can't just leave her here_' he thought.

He looked around and eventually he came up with an idea.

Kid Devil picked up the unconscious form of Agony and quickly returned to the warehouse.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Blackfire rose from the rubble of the club's roof and looked around.

'_let's see: people running, people screaming, people who are just staring, and bouncers with obviously wet pants. Where the hell did that Red X impostor disappear too?_' Blackfire mentally asked herself.

Suddenly out of the rubble a hand shot up and punched her right in the jaw.

Blackfire stumbled back a little and couldn't recover in time to block the punch to her mid section.

Carnage grabbed Blackfire by the neck and lifted her up, a small amount of blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.

Carnage's arm rose and reshaped itself into an ax. That was when Blackfire spoke:

"You know... there is probably a peaceful way of settling whatever dispute we have right now." She said.

Not speaking Carnage brought the ax/hand down. Blackfire grabbed that arm before it made contact with her skull.

She then smiled "This isn't it."

Carnage was forced to release his grip on her neck because of the blast of a star bolt into his stomach.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Robin stood at the Titans' main computer.

It was here that they were trying to figure out what was killing off people in the city.

Or at least that's what they were doing when the alarm went out.

Robin read the report quickly "Unnamed dance club in the south warehouse district. Titans Go!" He said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Carnage flew through the air. Or at least he was until he shot webbing that hit the adjacent wall and caused him to stop.

He threw two razor x's at Blackfire that flew true.

Blackfire moved out of the way, but one of them slashed across her face leaving a large bloody gash.

She screamed in pain and her hands immediately went to her face.

"Ah! Fucker!" She screamed. She couldn't block Carnage's shoulder as he rammed her into a wall.

Carnage pulled his right arm back and it reformed and hardened into a blade.

Regaining her composer Blackfire managed to dodge the blade by escaping to her right.

She couldn't escape Carnage's left hand as he grabbed her hair and smashed her through the wall.

Blackfire didn't have enough time to recover before Carnage grabbed her arms and broke her arms by twisting them in ways that they weren't meant to be twisted in.

She screamed in pain.

Carnage picked her up by the hair again, this time however she was facing away from him.

"Get it over with" Blackfire murmured.

"Gladly" Carnage said.

He pulled his other arm back and formed a x on the back of his hand.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Red X practically flew through traffic.

His motorcycle ran over the back of a car and he managed to make it to the dance club that he knew Blackfire would be at.

He got there just in time to see an evil version of himself stab Blackfire in the back.


	16. I'm you only better

**SpasticImpulses:** (nods silently)

**robins#1fan:** yep Blackfire died and i was Mooner all along

**I'm you only better**

The blade stabbed into her back and she gasped in pain.

A single solitary tear ran down from Blackfire's eye as she fell to the ground. Blood coming out in large quantities.

'_This is the end?... Damn'_ Those were her last thoughts before she died of blood loss.

That happened to be the exact time that the Titans, Ghost, and Red X got there.

There was silence as everyone stared in shock at what had occurred.

The silence remained for several minutes. Then Kid Devil rammed Carnage from the side and using his momentum, he rammed him clear through 3 walls before stopping.

Carnage fell forward and before Carnage could recover. Kid Devil took a huge breath and blasted Carnage with fire breath for a full thirty seconds.

The theory was that Carnage would be burned alive.

Unfortunately Carnage formed a large x and used it as a shield.

Once the fire stopped coming he used it as a discus and flung it at Kid Devil. The x hit it's mark (being his stomach) and Kid Devil was flung across the room due to momentum.

A male voice yelled from beyond the holes. It yelled "Titans Go!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

On a warehouse not too far from where this was all taking place. The body of a young girl lay.

This girl wore a black and purple skin tight costume.

And the costume was rippling.

The girl rose and her muscles practically exploded in size.

And the mentality of a alien symbiote soon took over the mind of the girl.

This girl had become Agony once again.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Carnage right after carnage was sent across the room.

The blast missed by inches.

Carnage, having noticed that one of his enemies could fire one of his weaknesses, attacked Cyborg first with a well aimed x.

The x flew through the air and hit right at the joint that separates the right arm from the torso. The x expanded on contact and effectively cut Cyborg's arm **off**

Cyborg screamed in anger.

It was at that time that a black encased piece of rubble flew through the air and slammed into Carnage sending him smashing into a wall.

Shortly after words Carnage was bombarded with a virtual wall of star bolts that held him there long enough for a green rhino to smash him through the wall. Three explosive disks rained down on Carnage the minute he passed through the wall. A large cloud of smoke flew into the air.

A couple seconds passed.

Out of nowhere a large x flew out, spinning like a boomerang, at Raven.

The x hit her in the stomach and she fell to what remained of the roof of the dance club.

Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy jumped down to assault Carnage but a red x hit the ground between them.

"Titans!" they all turned to see Red X standing on the roof top. "get the wounded out and to the hospital NOW!" he barked. He then jumped down to ground and muttered "He's mine"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hackaidersniper122 had his hood down.

He was studying the fighting that had been occurring below.

'_hmmmm, that thing fights in a way that's more animalistic then martial_' he thought.

He checked his equipment one more time. Magic scrolls: check, cartrage of paper: check, sonic knife: double check. All clear.

He smiled. Some people thought that he had gained the ability to control paper from a number of things, yet none of them got even close to the answer. The fact was that, after years of studying and training, he had managed to master what was called 'paper magic' down to it's ultimate level. All he really was was a person who was good at old oriental magic.

He put a cloth over his mouth over his face. To tell the truth he was still kind of unhappy that Mystique hadn't gotten his suit right. He wore a clothe mouth piece, not a full face mask.

He put two contact lenses into his eyes. They were used to make his eyes look brown. The reason for this was that in the event he had to use 'Mooner' again with the same people then they couldn't figure out it was him from his eyes.

He sighed again.

'_well'_ he thought '_let's go kick some ass'_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Red X formed an x on his right hand large enough to be used as a riot shield. The blade began spinning.

He threw the huge blade forward into the cloud of dust. At the same time Carnage lept out of the dust from the top.

Carnage threw three x at Red X. Two of them missed but the third stabbed into his left shoulder.

Carnage landed and lunged at Red X with a x on the back of it's hand.

Red X dodged rather easily.

"So what exactly are you" Red X asked while wincing in pain from the x that was still lodged in his shoulder.

"Heh heh. I'm you..." Carnage said turning his head to look at Red X "only better"

Red X's eyes widened. His vision was getting blurry. He began to feel light headed and scared when he realized that the X that was lodged in his shoulder had pierced a major artery.

Before Red X lost consciousness he saw a black, somewhat feminine, caped figure teleport into the fight.


	17. The New Robin Hood

Alright readers: This is the last chapter. Been fun writing it.

**The New Robin Hood**

_Red x felt like he was in an empty void. He felt alone at least until he heard a menacing evil voice._

"_So you are the 'hero' that Arella chose……Pathetic"_

_Red X looked around. "Who the hell are you calling pathetic? Show yourself!"_

_That was when a figure appeared. The figure was wearing a suit and had a flaming skull for a head. "As you wish 'hero'." It laughed._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ghost leapt down from the building in her Red X like suit. She rapidly fired explosive x's at Carnage before backing up to check on Red X.

It was then that a pick-up truck flew over her head and nailed Carnage the gut.

Ghost turned her head to see a barely human, although somewhat feminine, figure leap over her. It bulged with muscle and was at a size that no human should be. It was also colored purple and black.

It bent over and howled at where carnage was just getting out of the debris.

"What is this? A freak show?" Carnage asked, dazed.

The creature howled at Carnage and leapt at him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"_What the hell are you?" Red X yelled at the skeleton like figure._

"_That is a question that I have no answer to. The real question is why Arella would choose you as her champion. There are others who would be very willing to take the job." It said bending over to get a better look at him. "You haven't even accessed all of your 'talents' yet." It stood straight up again and began to fade away. "Oh well…………I guess I'll just have to make you use some of them…" The figure said as he snapped his fingers._

_It was at that moment that Red X felt like he was having a heart attack while unconscious._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hackaidersniper122 was about to attack Carnage from up on a high rise when someone else got to him. A large purple creature…..

'_What is this? A freak show?_' He thought.

The giant purple behemoth assaulted Carnage like nothing could stop it. Or at least it did until Carnage picked up a truck and threw it at the Purple creature.

The truck exploded on contact causing the purple monster to be set ablaze.

HS122 (Hackaidersniper122) watched this curiously until something else caught his attention. A large red glow….

He then made the assumption that he may not have to do any fighting what so ever.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ghost almost had a heart attack when Red X's skull-like mask began to glow a dark red. Glowing began on the x's on his hands. Slowly the glowing had absorbed his hands.

Red X arose and charged at Carnage like he was possessed.

Carnage turned to look at Red X at just the right time to see X's glowing right hand grab the front of his head.

A loud sizzling sound could be heard on impact. Steam rushed upward from where Red X was holding Carnage.

Carnage screamed in pain as Red X lifted him up in the air. Red X then used his other hand to rip apart Carnage apart.

The unconscious body of Jason Todd fell to the ground where Carnage had been.

With that Red X span quickly and threw Carnage into the air. He then fired an X at him.

The x hit Carnage and threw him into the atmosphere and then detonated, creating a large glowing red X in the sky.

Red X fell to the ground unconscious once again. Ghost rushed to check on him.

While she was preoccupied a large white paper hand dived into the wreckage of a truck and pulled the unconscious purple creature out (which had shrunken into the shape of an average girl yet retaining its purple color), then disappearing into the shadows with the girl.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Jump City Hospital**

David Dick awoke in the hospital. He got up from his bed and felt pain hit him in the chest like a sledgehammer.

"What the hell…." He wheezed.

"You shouldn't move that much." A feminine voice said from behind him.

"I swear, if another person dressed in black has drugged me or knocked me unconscious for the purpose of giving me some ominous message I am going to be pissed." He said turning around.

"Well you got part of that right." Said Ghost who was wearing her Red X like costume. "Hello Red X. Or should I call you David Dick?"

David merely raised an eyebrow. "So what are you a fan girl?"

Ghost wanted to slap him. "No. I'm Ghost, the girl who has been trying to put you in jail."

"Ah" was all David said. Then recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh shit"

Ghost realizing what she said quickly stated "No no no, I don't want to throw you in jail anymore. I just want to talk"

David sighed in relief. Then asked "about what?"

"I want to join you."

"no"

"why not?"

"I work alone"

"please?"

"no"

Ghost saw that this was going no where and then decided a different approach. "How about this: I join you once so that you can repay me the favor bringing you to the Hospital after taking the suit off you so no one would think of you as the thief."

David sighed. "Fine. But first you need to answer me one question."

"Shoot"

"Why am I in a hospital?"

"You had a rip in your heart from when it was apparently beating way to fast."

David sighed again and moved his head down a little. "Whatever you say boobs, ah I mean Ghost."

Ghost caught the first thing he said and followed his gaze downward to her breasts which were now looking quite big in the black tights.

The sound of the slap could be heard out in the parking lot.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Location unknown**

Agony awoke in a moving vehicle.

"So you've awakened."

Agony rubbed her head. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hackaidersniper122." The driver said looking at her from the front seats. "And I have a proposition for you."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Jump City**

Kid Devil climbed up a skyscraper with his bat like wings folded out, looking like something from the gargoyles TV show.

At the top he stopped to watch a police chase in progress. The titans were now where in sight.

Kid Devil smiled as he leapt from the tower.

**The End**


End file.
